Manhattan's Elite (INDONESIAN)
by redkimchi
Summary: Kyungsoo adalah seorang editor surat kabar New York Times, dan ketika ia tidak sedang mengedit artikel mengenai politik dan selebriti, ia adalah seorang blogger tanpa nama beridentitaskan D.O, Di postingannya, para followernya membaca kisah mengenai kehidupannya di upper east side, masalah teman-temannya, dan juga percintaannya dengan model Kim Jongin. [Main : Kaisoo] chap 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**MANHATTAN'S ELITE**

I do not own the story, full copyrights belongs to raksaim in AFF

**do not copy my translation**, **plagiarism is strictly prohibited**.

im sorry if I made mistake in some parts because im still learning too. I demand your understanding.

Rated M because:

1. Umpatan

2. Pembicaraan mengenai seks

3. Adegan seks

enjoy the story

* * *

_**24 April 2015**_

_Kalian mungkin berpikir hidup di kota New York sepanjang hidupku akan membuatku terbiasa dengan semua kekacauan lalu lintas dan penduduknya. Tapi kenyataannya, aku tak akan pernah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Padatnya lalu lintas terkadang membuatku tercekik, tapi aku akan berbohong pada kalian semua jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku membencinya._

_Baiklah, kembali ke topik._

_Sembari membaca komentar kalian pada postinganku sebelumnya, sepertinya kalian semua ingin mengenal sahabatku lebih jauh. Mengapa? Aku tak penah tahu. Rupanya kalian semua benar-benar tertarik pada kehidupan membosankan orang-orang elit Manhattan. Tidak seperti apa yang kalian lihat di Gossip Girl, kehidupan para orang kaya tidak sedramatik seperti yang mereka tayangkan. Tentu saja mereka juga punya masalah dan pergi minum tapi hanya hal itulah yang sama persis seperti di acara tersebut. Tapi karena beberapa dari kalian 'rela mati' untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi disini, kurasa aku akan mencoba dan memuaskan keinginan kalian._

_Seperti yang kalian tahu jika kalian menfollow twitternya, Baekhyun Byun (Seseorang yang biasa aku sebut sahabat) menciptakan sebuah lagu baru yang akan segera dirilis dan lagu itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Sungguhan. Aku harap aku bisa membocorkannya pada kalian semua namun hal itu tak akan adil bagi Baekkie, benar kan? _

_Dan juga ada seseorang yang sepertinya tertarik pada Baekhyun dan rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Kalian mungkin akan berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan senang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah merayunya, namun kalian salah. Baekhyun terlihat benar-benar tersinggung dengan hal ini. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Harus kuakui, penggemarnya ini tampak sedikit mengerikan namun ia tetap tampan dan ia juga belum melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrim._

_Belum._

_Bukan berarti ia tidak merencanakan apapun._

_Ah, coba lihat jam berapa sekarang. Sepertinya aku hanya bisa memberitahu kalian sampai sejauh ini. Maafkan aku jika postingan ini terlalu pendek dan jelek, namun aku memiliki banyak hal lain untuk dikerjakan. Tapi aku akan meninggalkan berita menarik yang hampir mirip dengan apa yang Baekhyun alami._

_Seseorang juga sedang tertarik padaku. Aku tak akan memberitahu siapa dia, tapi dia pernah menjadi model cover L'Officiel Hommes beberapa kali. _

_**Dengan cinta,**_

_**D.O**_

Kyungsoo membaca ulang kemudian menyimpan postingan tersebut. Setelah itu, ia segera mengeposkannya ke halaman websitenya, jarinya bergerak menekan tombol-tombol keyboard dengan cepat. Setelah selesai, ia menutup alat tersebut dan kembali menyimpannya di tempatnya. Melihat sekeliling, ia menyadari kedai kopi tempatnya berada kini tampak lebih lengang dibanding saat ia pertama datang. Memanggil sang pelayan, dengan sopan ia memesan satu lagi cangkir café au laite dengan tambahan gula. Pelayan itu mengangguk kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo, datang kembali lima menit setelahnya dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. Kyungsoo berterima kasih dan memintanya pergi.

Pintu kedai kecil tersebut terbuka, bel di atas pintu itu berbunyi menandakan datangnya pelanggan baru.

"Aku berani bertaruh itu cangkir kedua yang kau minum hari ini." Kyungsoo mendengar Baekhyun berbicara sebelum laki-laki itu menarik kursi di seberang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meringis. "Sebenarnya ini cangkir ketigaku." Ya, Ya, Kyungsoo tahu terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi kopi tidak bagus untuk kesehatan, namun sejak kapan ia memperdulikannya?

"Jesus Soo, ini baru jam satu. Kopi bisa memperhambat pertumbuhanmu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan bodoh sebelum pelayan itu kembali menghampiri meja mereka dan Baekhyun memesan es teh hitam rendah kalori. Sekali lagi, ia pergi dan kembali lima menit kemudian dengan segelas teh di tangannya. Ia meletakkan gelas itu dengan hati-hati sembari tersenyum ketika Baekhyun berterima kasih padanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua lagi.

"Baekhyun, aku 25 tahun. Pertumbuhanku berhenti 8 tahun lalu. Lagipula, bukan berarti teh tidak mengandung kafein dan lihatlah dirimu! Kau juga sama pendeknya." Ejek pria yang lain. Baekhyun tertawa sembari menyesap tehnya melalui sedotan, jaket kulitnya bersinar dibawah cahaya lampu. "Dan sejak kapan kau memesan minuman rendah kalori?"

"Perusahan menyuruhku untuk mengurangi konsumsi gula dan mulai memakan makanan yang lebih sehat." Jawab Baekhyun enteng.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, suaranya bertubrukan dengan suara piano yang keluar melalui speaker di sudut ruangan. Ia menggenggam cangkir kopinya sampai ke atas wajahnya, sikunya bersandar pada meja. "Dan kau pikir memesan teh dengan gula buatan akan membantu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat bosan dengan semua pembicaraan tentang diet ini. "Sepertinya." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tas laptop yang tergeletak di samping piring cawan. "Apakah kau sedang blogging sebelum aku kemari?" tanyanya. Baekhyun adalah salah satu orang yang mengetahui identitas Kyungsoo sebagai D.O, seorang blogger tanpa nama di samping identitasnya sebagai Kyungsoo, editor majalah New York Times.

"Yep."

"Apa kau menyebutkan namaku di postinganmu?"

"Yep."

"Kau tidak membocorkan lagu baruku kepada pembacamu, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Apalagi yang kau tulis?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya. "Kalau kau penasaran, kenapa kau tidak membacanya sendiri saja? Aku baru saja mempostingnya."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Lebih baik mendengarkannya langsung dari authornya." Ia meletakkan gelasnya kemudian menyandarkan dagunya pada jalinan jemari lentiknya.

Sembari memutar bola matanya, Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di atas piring cawan. "Well," mulainya. "Aku menulis tentang padatnya lalu lintas New York, kemudian aku menyebutkan dirimu, lagu barumu, dan juga pengagummu."

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang memutar bola matanya. "Yang benar saja, dia itu, dari sekian banyak kehidupan sosial yang pernah aku temui, dia itu aneh."

Kyungsoo tertawa. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Well, lalu bagaimana denganmu dan tuan Jongin? Apa kau menyebutkan sesuatu tentangnya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku menulis dua kalimat tentangnya." Ucapnya. "Lagipula, aku harus menulis apa tentangnya?"

"Um, mungkin fakta bahwa kalian berdua saling tertarik satu sama lain namun kau tak memberinya kesempatan? Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau tak menyukainya. Ia tampan, lumayan lucu, uangnya juga banyak, dan dia baik.. dan ini adalah penilaianku berdasarkan pertemuan singkatku dengannya beberapa waktu lalu."

"Terserahlah." Kyungsoo mengubah topiknya. "Jadi, kau datang ke acara Zitao hari sabtu ini?"

"Tentu saja. Kudengar seseorang akan menjadi model untuk acara itu." Goda Baekhyun sembari menggerakkan alisnya naik turun.

Kyungsoo menyeringai kemudian menyerang balik. "dan aku berani bertaruh seseorang akan membuntuti_mu_ disana." Ucapnya, menirukan suara Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat café au laitnya kembali ke dagunya.

Kedua laki-laki itu bertatapan, muka datar dengan minuman masing-masing di tangan.

"Ugh." Bersut mereka bersamaan sembari menyesap minuman mereka, pejalan kaki menatap mereka heran dari kaca jendela kedai.

* * *

Bagi Kyungsoo, Jonginlah yang tertarik padanya terlebih dahulu.

Mereka bertemu di bar teman Kyungsoo, Minseok. Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mengedit sebuah artikel dan telah menyerahkannya tepat sebelum deadline, jadi ia putuskan untuk merayakannya sendiri dengan pergi ke East 75th Street untuk minum. Ia memesan sebuah Pina Colada (Yang menurutnya adalah minuman terbaik Minseok) dan ketika ia telah selesai minum, Kyungsoo baru saja ingin membayar saat sebuah tangan menahannya lembut dan memberikan Minseok sejumlah uang. "Biar aku yang bayar." Sebuah suara berat berbicara. Minseok hanya menatap orang asing ini dengan mulut menganga dan juga mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan dipertemukan dengan seorang pria berkulit kecoklatan, rambut coklat, dan bibir tebal.

Dan begitulah, tuan dan nyonya sekalian, bagaimana Kyungsoo Do bertemu dengan Jongin Kim (walaupun Kyungsoo tak mengenalnya saat itu) yang terkenal, model serta dancer yang luar biasa.

Singkatnya, Kyungsoo pulang dengan Jongin malam itu dan mengadakan sebuah pesta tidur versi mereka sendiri. Kyungsoo pergi keesokan harinya sebelum Jongin terbangun, meninggalkan sebuah kertas kecil berisikan nomor teleponnya di atas kabinet sebagai rasa hormat dan Kyungsoo tak yakin jika Jongin akan menghubunginya.

Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Jongin akan menghubungi dan terus menghubunginya setelah Kyungsoo mengacuhkan panggilannya yang pertama untuk mengajaknya berkencan. Walaupun Kyungsoolah yang memberikannya nomor telepon. Laki-laki itu punya motif.

Tak sampai ia mencari nama 'Kim Jongin' di google dan menyadari bahwa ia baru saja bercinta dengan model terkenal.

Dan sekarang, disinilah dia, pada malam sabtu melihat Jongin berjalan di atas catwalk dengan berbalut bahan kulit hitam. Rasanya hal itulah yang menjadi pertunjukan utama acara tersebut. Warna hitam, tengkorak perak, bahan kulit, dan berbagai macam motif binatang.

Kyungsoo duduk di antara Baekhyun dan teman barunya, Yixing. Yixing adalah pelajar China yang tengah belajar tari, acting dan gitar di Julliard. Kedua orang tuanya adalah dokter, ayahnya merupakan ahli bedah dan ibunya adalah seorang bidan. Jadi, anak itu sangatlah kaya dan memiliki masa depan cerah.

"Laki-lakimu terlihat cukup seksi malam ini." Bisik Baekhyun sembari terkikih ketika Jongin berjalan mendekati ujung catwalk dan berpose, kemudian berbalik. Kyungsoo menahan napasnya ketika Jongin lewat didepannya dan tersenyum menyeringai ke arahnya sebelum hilang di balik panggung.

_Bagaimana ia tahu aku ada disini?!_

"Diamlah." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa sebelum menjawab, "Kudengar Zitao menyuruh kekasihnya berjalan di acara ini."

Bertepatan dengan itu, ketiga laki-laki tersebut melihat Kris Wu berjalan mengitari catwalk. Kris adalah seorang model Internasional yang Zitao temui pada salah satu kunjungannya di China dan sesuai dugaan, mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta. Mereka adalah salah satu pasangan paling kuat di mata Kyungsoo. Dengan Zitao sebagai desainer terkenal dan Kris sebagai model editorial, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka.

"Kurasa kau tak perlu _meminta_nya melakukan hal-hal seperti ini." Ucap Yixing, suaranya nyaris tak dapat didengar karena dentuman musik yang begitu keras.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya setuju sebelum memandang sekeliling. "Well, Baek, aku tak bisa melihat laki-lakimu dimana-mana." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih Tuhan, aku tak aku harus berbuat apa jika— oh, sialan." Baekhyun terpaku. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari catwalk.

Kyungsoo dan Yixing mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun dan kejutan, pengagum Baekhyun tengah berjalan mengitari catwalk, berbalut setelan dari line "Pebisnis pria' Zitao. Rambut karamelnya disisir menyamping sehingga menutupi sebagian keningnya dan rambutnya dibuat sedikit keriting. Setelan itu tampak sangat pas di badannya serta membuatnya terlihat benar-benar bersinar dengan lampu yang menyorotinya sempurna. Intinya, laki-laki yang kini sedang berjalan di catwalk itu tidaklah tampak seperti laki-laki yang biasanya mengikuti Baekhyun kemana-mana.

"Ya ampun, Baekhyun." Mulai Yixing. "Kalau kau tak mau berpacaran dengannya biar aku saja!"

Ketiga laki-laki itu memperhatikan saat laki-laki yang mereka bicarakan berjalan melewati mereka, tak melirik sedikit pun sampai ia hilang di balik panggung.

"Aku sedikit menyesal pada diriku sendiri sekarang. Sialan." Ucapnya, keterkejutan masih tampak jelas di matanya ketika ia meletakkan tangannya di atas dada yang masih berdentum hebat.

* * *

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, acara berakhir dengan para model keluar bersamaan untuk akhir acaranya kemudian Zitao berjalan keluar dengan menggandeng lengan Kris sembari melambaikan tangannya, membungkuk, dan tersenyum bangga. Ia mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya dan mengundang semua orang untuk datang ke _after party_ acara tersebut.

_After party_nya berjalan seperti _after party_ kebanyakan. Minuman dimana-mana dan music berdentum sangat keras. Orang-orang mengelokkan badanya kesana kemari dalam keramaian, berbicara dengan satu sama lain dan juga dengan Zitao dan beberapa model yang masih tinggal untuk menghadiri _after party_nya.

Kejutan bagi Kyungsoo, Minseok berperan sebagai bartender pada pesta itu.

"Hey, Minseok. Tidak berada di barmu sendiri malam ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyuman sembari mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah Minseok.

Minseok tertawa. "Aku menyuruh salah satu staffku bekerja malam ini. Tak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan untuk melayani tamu Zitao." Ucapnya yang dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan dari Kyungsoo. "Jadi, apa yang kau mau malam ini? _Whiskeys on the rocks_? Segelas _brandy_? Atau kau ingin sesuatu yang _fruity_?"

"Cukup segelas _champagne_ saja."

"Wow, tumben kau memilih yang ringan malam ini." Komentar Minseok sembari mengeluarkan pembuka botol _champagne_ dan sebotol _Moët & Chandon_ dari rak di belakangnya. "Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "Tak ada. Aku hanya ingin meminum sesuatu yang ringan karena aku akan begadang untuk mengedit beberapa artikel. Deadlinenya hari senin dan aku ingin segera menyelesaikannya."

"Oh, aku mengerti." Ucap Minseok, menuangkan _champagne_ itu dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. "Itu menyebalkan." Ucapnya sembari meringis.

"Memang." Ucapnya sembari menyesap _champagne_nya. "Sebenarnya aku merasa ditempa malam ini." Candanya.

Minseok tertawa.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di bar, melihat sekeliling. Yixing telah meninggalkan mereka dan tengah bercumbu dengan seorang model. Kyungsoo mengenali beberapa orang yang hadir pada pesta tersebut. Jongdae, artis Broadway yang sedang berbicara dengan Zitao. Kemudian Joonmyeon, teman wirausaha Kyungsoo yang bekerja di bidang finansial. Ada juga Luhan, pendiri dan perancang brand fashion EXO Men. Ia membawa Sehun Oh bersamanya, lulusan Julliard jurusan akting yang kini merupakan pewaris salah satu perusahaan hukum terbesar, membuatnya menjadi seorang tokoh terkemuka. Kedua orang itu selalu bersama walaupun mereka membantah semua isu yang mengatakan kalau mereka berpacaran.

Namun semua orang itu adalah bagian dari kelompok pertemanan Kyungsoo yang kecil, namun kuat.

Kyungsoo terus menmandang sekeliling sampai ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan pengagumnya, yang mana mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Jika Kyungsoo harus berkata jujur, laki-laki itu sebenarnya cukup tampan. Ia sangat tinggi dan kurus, setidaknya jauh lebih tinggi daripada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tertawa pada dirinya sendiri memikirkan bahwa kedua orang itu memiliki perbedaan tinggi yang cocok sebagai pasangan.

Apapun yang mereka bicarakan pasti telah berakhir ketika pria yang lebih tinggi merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun sebelum mengatakan satu hal lagi dan pergi. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung membelalakkan matanya ketika ia mendapati Kyungsoo tengah memperhatikannya, sebuah seringai kecil menari-nari di sudut bibirnya ketika ia menyesap _champagne_nya. Baekhyun segera menghampirinya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Minseok!" panggilnya. Minseok berbalik dengan cepat dari rak alkohol tempatnya menyusun botol-botol wine.

"Hey, Baekhyun. Apa yang bisa kuambilkan untukmu? _Margarita, mojito, Daquiri strawberry_ biasa?"

"_Scotch on the rocks_ dengan sebuah gulungan. Oh tuhan, apa yang baru saja aku setujui?" Baekhyun menggosok keningnya seolah-olah ia bisa memutar balik waktu hanya dengan menggosok kepalanya.

Minseok segera mengambilkan pesanan Baekhyun sembari bergumam, "Wow, kau ingin sesuatu yang berat malam ini" kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah selesai, ia segera kembali dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun yang langsung menyesapnya lama sekali, mencoba menenangkan diri dari rasa panas alkohol yang membakar dirinya.

"Whoa, santailah. Kau tak ingin menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Ucap Kyungsoo, meletakkan tangannya ke lengan sahabatnya lembut. Baekhyun meletakkan minumannya di atas counter sembari menghirup napas dalam-dalam, memejamkan matanya.

"Oh tuhan, rasanya enak…" ucapnya pelan, lebih seperti bicara pada diri sendiri saat ia membuka matanya. Ia bicara pada Kyungsoo dengan tenang yang membuat Kyungsoo dapat memahami bahwa ia sedang menyangkal perasaannya. "Aku bilang ya."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Aku menyetujui ajakan kencan Chanyeol minggu depan."

"Siapa lagi Chanyeol itu?"

"Pengagumku!" ucap Baekhyun kesal. "Namanya Chanyeol Park. Ia seorang pebisnis dan bekerja paruh waktu untuk Zitao! Ya tuhanku…" Baekhyun kembali menyesap minumannya.

"_Holy shit_, Baekhyun, kau mendapatkan seorang pria kaya tampan. Semua wanita tua di luar sana pasti akan sangat iri padamu." Minseok menyelamatinya.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa aku menyetujuinya! Aku terlihat sangat sederhana disampingnya. Ia punya uang, kekuasaan, dan juga tampang. Apa yang aku punya?!" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya ke atas mengaku kalah.

Kyungsoo memberikannya tatapan, 'apa kau sedang main-main denganku' yang biasa ia tunjukkan. "Apa kau bercanda?" ia menyuarakan pikirannya. "Baekhyun kau adalah penyanyi berpenghasilan besar dan tinggal di daerah _upper east_ dengan sebuah apartemen mewah. kedudukanmu sama dengannya, tak ada yang lebih tinggi."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Tepat sekali. Benar kan, Minseok?"

Minseok mengangguk antusias. "Aku setuju! Chanyeol punya selera yang bagus. Kau akan jadi sangat sukses, kau tampan, kau orang baik dan bodoh jika Chanyeol memikirkan berapa penghasilanmu dan dimana kau tinggal."

Kyungsoo merapatkan bibirnya sembari mengulurkan telunjuknya untuk menunjuk Minseok kemudian Baekhyun, mengangguk setuju dengan semua yang dikatakan Minseok. "Lihat? Sekarang, pergilah berkencan dan bersenang-senanglah. Kalau kau tak suka, kau tak perlu pergi berkencan dengannya lagi. Yang penting kau sudah mencoba."

Baekhyun meregangkan bahunya lalu membiarkan dirinya tersenyum sedikit. "Kurasa. Dia terlihat baik dan tak terlalu mengerikan dari dekat."

"Itu bagus. Aku jamin kalian akan bersenang-senang. Jadilah dirimu sen— oh, sial. Sembunyikan aku! Sembunyikan aku!" Kyungsoo berbalik dengan tangan menutupi wajahnya. Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan dengan bingung sampai ia melihat sosok Kim Jongin menghampirinya.

Moodnya berbalik 180 derajat.

"Well," ucapnya enteng sembari mengambil gelasnya. "aku akan mencoba menjauhkan Yixing dari model itu. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

"Tidak, Baekhyun! Jangan coba-coba!" namun terlambat. Laki-laki itu sudah pergi dengan berjalan layaknya seorang model sembari menyesap minumannya. "Minseok?!" tanyanya liar. Namun yang dipanggil telah pergi dengan sebuah kantong plastik penuh gelas kotor di dalamnya, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang bagaimana ia harus lebih sering mengambil gelas bersih.

Dan tak ada tempat lagi untuk lari, jadi Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan napasnya dan mencoba untuk menurunkan emosinya. Hal yang paling mengganggu baginya adalah bagaimana ia tidak tahu kenapa Jongin suka sekali mengganggunya. Mungkin karena semua panggilan itu, atau mungkin wajahnya, atau mungkin—

"Hey Kyungsoo" sapanya, sebuah senyuman kecil yang terlihat malu-malu.

—itu.

Kyungsoo memaksakan sebuah senyuman palsu sembari membalas, "Hai."

"_What's up?_" tanya Jongin, menyandarkan badannya pada konter bar.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya. "Langit." Jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Jongin pasti mendapati jawaban Kyungsoo benar-benar menghibur karena ia terkekeh pelan.

"Maksudku bukan itu." Ujar Jongin.

"Well, tak ada yang istimewa. Aku masih mengedit artikel Koran dan mewawancarai beberapa orang sementara kau masih berjalan kesana kemari menggunakan pakaian orang lain."

"Maaf, ini pekerjaanku." Jongin menyeringai yang mana membuat Kyungsoo meringis dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tuhan mungkin merasa bersalah padanya, jadi Kyungsoo merasa sangat lega ketika Minseok kembali, kantong plastik yang dibawanya kini penuh dengan gelas-gelas bersih. "Hey Jongin." Sapanya dengan suara ceria yang biasa. "Seperti biasa?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo kemudian gelas _champagne_ yang terlupakan di hadapannya, minuman itu terlihat membosankan tanpa adanya gelembung dan suara desisnya. "Tidak. Aku ingin segelas _Remy_ dengan campuran _Red Bull_."

"_On the rocks_?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, tunggu sebentar!" sela Kyungsoo. "Kalian saling mengenal?"

Minseok mengangguk sembari mengambil sebuah gelas dan mengisinya dengan beberapa kubik es batu. Ia membuka sebotol _Remy Martin_. "Jongin sudah menjadi pengunjung tetap bar." Ia menjelaskan sembari menuangkan cairan _Remy_ itu ke dalam gelas lalu mengambil sekaleng _Red Bull_ dari lemari es di belakang bar. Setelah membuka kalengnya, ia menuangkannya ke dalam gelas sampai cairannya benar-benar menyatu dan meletakkan sebuah sedotan hitam di dalamnya, kemudian ia menyerahkan gelas itu pada Jongin.

Jongin meringis. "Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Minseok membuat minuman terbaik, dan," ia mengangkat gelasnya sampai ke mulutnya. "Aku berharap bertemu denganmu lagi."

Laki-laki yang satunya menyadari bahwa ia belum mengunjungi bar beberapa waktu ini. Kyungsoo memperhatikan ketika Jongin meneguk minumannya, jakunnya bergerak naik turun seiring dengan cairan yang mengalir masuk ke kerongkongannya.

Ia mengerang dalam hati sebelum meminta Minseok untuk mengisi ulang gelasnya.

"Dan juga, aku ingin tahu mengapa kau selalu mengabaikan panggilanku." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyesap minumannya tenang, gelembung cairan itu mendesis di lidahnya. "Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau selalu meneleponku." Tanyanya balik dengan nada sarkastik.

"Mungkin karena aku tertarik? Mungkin karena kau meninggalkan nomor teleponmu membuatku berpikir bahwa kau ingin berkencan denganku?"

"Aku meninggalkannya sebagai rasa hormat. Aku tak tahu kau akan menelepon"

"Well, aku meneleponmu. Beberapa kali." Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang sempurna. Di sudut penglihatannya, ia mendapati Minseok melirik mereka sembari menuangkan segelas minuman bagi pelanggan lain.

"Percayalah, aku tahu." Ujar Kyungsoo. "Riwayat panggilanku mengatakan segalanya. Putus asa ya?"

"Tidak juga. Tak biasanya ada seseorang yang menolakku begitu mudah. Tapi tetap saja, pada pertemuan pertama kita, kau jatuh di atas ranjangku tanpa ragu." Jongin bergerak mendekat seiring dengan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, suaranya berubah jauh lebih rendah. Sekali lagi, ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun saat ia menyesap minumannya lagi, memperhatikan ketika sebuah rona merah mulai mencuat pada pipi Kyungsoo di bawah sinar lampu yang suram.

Minseok membuka mulutnya lebar ketika ia mendengar perkataan Jongin. "_Holy Shit_, Soo.." desisnya.

Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kau tahu," ia mencoba membuat suaranya tetap datar. "Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin, aku belum siap untuk sebuah hubungan dan hanya menginginkan seks yang menakjubkan?" hey, ia tidak benar-benar berbohong. Jauh di belakang, ia mendengar Minseok berdeham canggung.

Jongin menyeringai lebih lebar. "Jadi, kau mengatakan bahwa aku memberimu sebuah seks yang menakjubkan?"

Kyungsoo mengerang keras dan memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Jongin tertawa sembari merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen. Mengambil sebuah serbet dari gagangnya, ia menuliskan sesuatu dengan cepat sebelum melipat serbet tersebut dan meletakkannya di sebelah gelas _champagne_ Kyungsoo. Ia meletakkan kembali pulpen itu pada tempatnya. "Sekarang giliranku untuk menunggu. Telepon aku jika kau ingin berkencan atau 'berhubungan seks'." Ia meneguk sisa campuran _Remy_ dan _Redbull_nya, meletakkannya kembali di atas konter dan pergi menjauh setelah berterima kasih pada Minseok atas minumannya.

Kedua laki-laki itu memperhatikan ketika sang model berjalan menjauh dengan emosi campur aduk. Minseok melangkah mundur dengan mata masih terbelalak, ia tampak terkejut. Kyungsoo melihatnya berjalan menjauh sembari meringis sebelum berbalik menghadap ke arah serbet itu. Membuka lipatannya, ia mendapati sebuah nomor telepon tertulis di atasnya. Di bawahnya, terdapat tulisan, 'aku akan menunggu namun tidak dalam waktu lama' dengan sebuah gambar hati kecil di bawahnya. Ia mengisutkan benda tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya.

"Kyungsoo.." panggil Minseok. Laki-laki yang dipanggil itu menoleh, sebuah isyarat agar Minseok melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa kau benar-benar berhubungan seks dengan Kim Jongin?"

Kyungsoo memijat keningnya, suara musik kini terdengar begitu keras dan semua minuman tak terlihat menarik lagi. "Sayangnya, ya" jawabnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya sembari menghabiskan sisa _champagne_nya. "Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lain kali, Minseok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Mereka berjabatan tangan dan tak lama setelah Kyungsoo keluar dari gedung, ia disambut oleh dinginnya udara malam. Perjalanan pulang dengan taxi yang ia naiki terasa sangat damai, berkebalikan dengan degup jantungnya. Suara musik yang mengalun mulai larut dalam pikirannya ketika ia membiarkan dirinya rileks sedikit. Mengeluarkan serbet kusut itu dari dalam sakunya, ia memperhatikan angka-angka tersebut seolah mereka sedang menghina dirinya. Ia tak akan bisa memberitahu seorang pun kenapa ia memaksa dirinya untuk menyimpan nomor itu dalam ponselnya karena ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa.

* * *

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah menginjakkan kaki di apartemen adalah memeriksa mangkuk anjingnya kemudian melepaskan pakaiannya dan pergi mandi. Setelah itu, ia meletakkan segelas _zinfandel_ putih di atas kabinetnya, merangkak naik ke ranjangnya, mengacaukan bed cover yang telah tertata rapi. Setelah menyalakan _macbook_nya, ia masuk ke dalam websitenya dan menulis sebuah postingan baru.

_**27 April 2015**_

_Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku melakukan hal-hal tertentu dan kenapa aku melibatkan orang-orang tertentu._

_Pikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul ketika aku menghabiskan sebagian malamku dengan seorang model kelaparan yang memakai pakaian teman designerku dan pergi minum champagne setelahnya._

_Seperti yang kalian tahu, di postinganku sebelumnya, aku mengatakan bahwa aku aku memiliki seorang pengagum. Well, tampaknya kini ia lelah menungguku menjawab panggilannya. Hmm. Jadi sekarang, ia menyatakan bahwa kali ini adalah gilirannya untuk menunggu panggilan __**dariku**__. Aku merasa laki-laki ini cukup bodoh, berkatilah hatinya. Jika aku ingin memulai suatu hubungannya, aku tak akan mengabaikan panggilan pertamanya. _

_Namun kini aku berpikir kenapa aku tak menyukai laki-laki ini. Ia tak melakukan apapun yang menurutku salah. Ia juga seseorang yang sangat sukses, ia mampu menyeimbangkan karir menari serta modelingnya. Dan dia terlihat cukup gampang di mataku (yang aku maksud disini adalah ia terlihat sangat seksi namun aku tak akan pernah mengucapkannya langsung di hadapannya. Tak akan pernah.) _

_Mungkin aku masih belum siap untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan. Atau mungkin aku suka melihatnya mengejarku. Beberapa dari kalian mungkin sependapat denganku bahwa bersikap jual mahal itu mengasyikkan. _

_Atau mungkin aku bingung mengapa ia begitu menginginkanku._

_Terserahlah. Sepertinya aku harus segera membuat keputusan._

_Ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggu namun tidak dalam waktu lama. Jesus… aku dalam masalah.._

_Dan setelah kupikirkan, ini semua terjadi karena kita pernah berhubungan seks. (tidak, aku tak takut untuk menceritakan hal ini pada kalian semua. Aku pernah memposting sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini saat aku mabuk.)_

_Berita lainnya, Baekhyun menyetujui ajakan kencan penguntit/pengagumnya. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lain dari pria ini selain wajah tampan serta figur tingginya. Tidak, Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan pria tampan dan kaya. Seperti kata seorang temanku, "Semua wanita tua di luar sana akan sangat iri kepadamu."_

_Aku tak akan menyebutkan namanya karena beberapa hal. Tapi jika kau sudah mendengar hal ini dari Baekhyun, kau akan segera mengetahui nama pria misterius ini sebentar lagi._

_Tapi seperti biasa, aku harus pergi dan memikirkan kembali keputusanku sembari mengedit beberapa artikel._

_Dan untuk beberapa orang yang menanyakan Max, ia baik-baik saja. Sekarang ia berumur lima tahun! Aku akan mengupload fotonya besok. Ia tumbuh dengan cepat!_

_Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah hidupku yang membosankan._

_**Dengan cinta,**_

_**D.O**_

Kyungsoo membaca ulang postingannya dan membenarkan segala kesalahan yang dibuatnya sebelum mempostingnya.

Terdengar suara rengekan dari bawah ranjang tempatnya meregangkan kaki. Sembari membenahi letak kacamatanya, ia merangkak ke ujung ranjang dan melihat ke bawah, mata hitamnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata anak anjing.

"Hey, Max!" ucap Kyungsoo, mengulurkan tangannya dan membiarkan seekor _Weish corgie_ kecil memanjat naik ke pelukannya. Kyungsoo meletakkan anak anjing itu di atas selimut kusut dengan lembut. Anak anjing itu berenang-renang di atas selimut kemudian merangkak ke pangkuan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkikih sebelum mengangkat anak anjing itu kembali dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang. Ia menatap anak anjing itu penuh maaf. "Maafkan aku kawan, aku ada pekerjaan." Ucapnya sembari mengumpulkan kertas-kertas di sampingnya dan kembali ke pekerjaannya, berhenti sebentar untuk menyesap winenya. Tak lama kemudian, Max tertidur di sebelahnya, tubuh hangatnya bersentuhan dengan paha Kyungsoo.

Ketika Kyungsoo selesai dengan pekerjaannya, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Max tidak bergerak dari tempatnya karena ia telah tertidur, nafasnya bergerak teratur.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan beberapa menit setelahnya untuk memperhatikan Max dan bertanya-tanya apakah anak anjing ini pernah merasa kesepian ketika Kyungsoo tak ada di rumah. Hal tersebut malah mengingatkannya dengan alasan mengapa ia mengadopsi Max, karena ia kesepian.

Apakah ini yang akan ia rasakan kalau ia menjalin sebuah hubungan? Bagaimana jika ia merasakannya kalau ia berpacaran dengan Jongin? Akankah hal itu memiliki efek yang bagus terhadap dirinya?

Jongin memiliki kemampuan untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri dan jika Kyungsoo tidak mengenalnya, ia pasti akan terkejut.

Dan ia harus mengakui bahwa Jongin sangat lihai di atas ranjang. Berdasarkan apa yang ia rasakan di malam pertama mereka, Jongin memang memberikannya sebuah seks yang menakjubkan. Bibir lembut serta lidahnya bekerja dengan sangat baik, tangannya benar-benar lembut dan tangan-tangan itu mencumbunya dengan lembut, dan juga p—

Kyungsoo mengerang. Hal itu sudah lama berlalu. Setelah beranjak dari ranjangnya, ia melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkan di samping gelas wine yang telah kosong sebelum berjingkat ke kamar mandi untuk mengurusi masalahnya.

Max terbangun karena suara yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo, memperhatikan saat tuannya berjalan canggung. ia menggonggong ke arahnya namun tak ada niatan untuk beranjak dari ranjang.

"Tak apa Max, _daddy_ hanya sedang mengalami masalah." Teriak Kyungsoo sembari mengunci dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi, membiarkan bayangan kulit kecoklatan dan bibir lembut mencumbuinya dan mengalihkan pikirannya selama beberapa menit.

* * *

Karena ada dua project, aku memutuskan untuk mengerjakannya keduanya bersamaan biar cepet selesai lol. this time is kaisoo.

dan karena ada dua project, berarti aku nggak bisa update kilat seperti biasanya, i have my own life guys. so sorry.

reviews are so much love.


	2. Chapter 2

Pada Rabu malam, setelah ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Kyungsoo menyetujui ajakan _shopping_ Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk mencarikan pakaian yang pantas dikenakan Baekhyun saat kencannya.

Hanya butuh lima langkah baginya untuk mencapai toko Gucci di Madison Square dimana mereka akan bertemu sebelum Baekhyun berlari mendekatinya dan mencengkram kerah jaket kulitnya sembari berteriak, "KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG PADAKU KALAU KAU MELAKUKAN _ONE NIGHT STAND_ DE-" ia belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Kyungsoo menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menahan bagian belakang kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku punya alasan." Gumam Kyungsoo. "Sekarang diamlah sebelum kita ditendang keluar." Ia memandang sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa ledakan Baekhyun menarik perhatian pengunjung serta _sales-sales_ di sekitar mereka. Kyungsoo mengabaikan rona merah yang hinggap di leher serta pipinya dan mulai tertawa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia tetap meletakkan tangannya pada mulut Baekhyun saat ia mulai berbicara dengan nada bercanda pada semua orang, "Maafkan temanku, semuanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia bicarakan. Hehe! Silahkan bubar!" dengan senyum palsu besar yang tersungging di bibirnya, ia menyeret Baekhyun ke bagian belakang toko, tempat dimana Luhan telah menunggu mereka sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Setelah memastikan orang-orang tidak memperhatikan mereka lagi, Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya. "_What the fuck_, Baekhyun!" ia setengah berteriak.

"Kau yang '_what the fuck_'! Bagaimana mungkin kau tak pernah memberitahuku tentang apa yang selama ini terjadi padamu dan Jongin?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tetap memelankan suaranya ketika mereka mulai berjalan ke arah toko dengan Luhan mengikuti di belakang.

"_Fuckin'_ Minseok!" jawab Baekhyun kesal.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo menyadarinya dari awal. Walaupun ia kecewa, Kyungsoo tak bisa menyalahkan Minseok karena memberitahukan hal ini pada Baekhyun. Ia memang tak memberitahu Minseok bahwa itu adalah sebuah rahasia, meskipun ia berharap Minseok merahasiakannya.

Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling dengan intens. "Baek, itu hanya _one night stand_. Itu tak berarti apa-apa. Kau juga pernah melakukannya." Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan setenang mungkin.

"Tapi tetap saja, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Baekhyun merengek. "Ini Jongin _motherfuckin'_ Kim!"

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat membalas, seseorang melerai mereka. "Dengar, kita telah membuang sepuluh menit waktu _shopping_ kita yang berharga dengan semua '_what the fuck_' ini. Jadi, kalian berdua sebaiknya diam sebelum aku mematahkan pantat seseorang!" ancam Luhan, tawanya telah hilang ditelan angin dan juga bau _Gucci Guilty_. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ancaman Luhan tak pernah berakhir baik.

Tatapannya tertuju pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang kini tengah menunduk. Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo mengangguk pada Baekhyun yang juga mengangguk balik.

"Selesai?" tanyanya. (Lebih seperti meminta jika kau tanya Luhan.)

"Selesai." Ujar Baekhyun sembari menjabat tangan mereka. Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah. Sekarang mari kembali ke bisnis!" ucap sang designer dengan nada 'I'll Make a Man Out of You'nya Mulan, moodnya berbalik 180 derajat. "Untuk membuatmu," Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun supaya terlihat dramatis. "tampak seksi." Ucapnya sembari menggoyangkan alisnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Berhati-hatilah. Aku tak ingin kau menyelingkuhi Sehun." Ucapnya acuh tak acuh.

Luhan menatapnya tajam. "Kami tidak berpacaran!"

"Jika kau bilang begitu." Goda Kyungsoo saat ia mulai menelusuri rak demi rak.

* * *

Setelah setengah jam mencoba berbagai macam pakaian, Baekhyun menyatakan bahwa mereka hanya membuang-buang waktu di _Gucci_ dan bahwa mereka seharusnya pergi ke tempat lain. Luhan dan Kyungsoo setuju kemudian mereka segera keluar dari toko, mengabaikan pandangan para staff.

Mereka baru saja keluar dari toko ketika berpapasan dengan Zitao yang tampil sempurna seperti biasanya, berbalut jeans putih, kaos putih, dan blazer hitam dengan hiasan emas yang sepertinya ia ciptakan sendiri. Di lehernya terlingkar syal motif leopard. Sebuah topi _fedora_ kulit di kepalanya, serta sepasang _high tops_ berwarna putih dan beige di kakinya. Di kedua tangannya, ia tengah membawa tas belanja bertuliskan Gucci.

"Oh hey Taozi." Sapa Luhan. Zitao menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menghadap teman-temannya dan tersenyum.

"Hi guys!" Ia memberikan ketiga laki-laki itu sebuah pelukan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Secercik harapan muncul di raut wajah Baekhyun. Jika mereka mencari seseorang untuk membantu mereka memadukan pakaian, Zitao adalah orang yang tepat. Mungkin ia bisa membantu kesulitan kecil mereka. "Mereka membantuku memilih pakaian. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku ada kencan hari sabtu."

Zitao mengangguk mengerti. "Dan kau belum menemukan apapun? Apapun di dalam toko ini?"

"Tidak." Seru Luhan. "Tidak ada yang cocok untuknya. Percayalah padaku Zitao, dari designer satu ke designer lain, Baekhyun bukanlah Gucci."

Zitao berpikir sejenak, ia memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. "Yeah, kau benar. Dia bukan Gucci. Kau ingin bantuanku? Aku tak punya rencana apapun hari ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, sampai-sampai kepalanya bisa saja lepas dari lehernya.

"Kris tak akan menunggumu atau semacamnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia ada pemotretan di Brooklyn. Aku punya waktu seharian untuk diriku sendiri." Ia membenahi tas belanjanya. "Sekarang kemarilah. Kita ada kerjaan." Kemudian ia memimpin grup kecil itu menuruni jalanan Madison Square, tampak sebuah tekad dalam matanya.

Sayangnya, jika kau sedang berjalan-jalan dengan dua designer terkenal dan juga seorang penyanyi, maka tak mengherankan jika ada banyak paparazzi membuntutimu. Walaupun hanya ada tiga sampai empat fotografer dan reporter, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membawa bodyguard dengan mereka sehingga runtutan pertanyaan serta sinar flash menjadi sangat mengganggu.

Jadi, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tidak terkenal di antara mereka, Kyungsoo memainkan peran sebagai seorang body guard.

"Baekhyun!" panggil seorang reporter. "Bisakah kau menyanyikan satu bait saja dari lagu barumu?"

"Tidak!" teriak Baekhyun tanpa memalingkan mukanya.

"Luhan, apakah kau dan Zitao akan bekerja sama dalam peragaan busana berikutnya?" repoter yang lain bertanya.

"Sebenarnya aku mau saja." Jawab Zitao sembari menoleh ke arah Luhan yang memberinya sebuah senyuman simpul.

Kyungsoo mendorong mundur setiap kamera yang berada terlalu dekat dengan mereka. seorang reporter bertanya padanya, "Dan siapa kau?"

"Seorang teman." Jawabnya kasar. "Bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami sendirian?"

Zitao berbelok dan segera masuk ke dalam Calvin Klein, ketiga laki-laki yang lain mengikuti di belakang. Para reporter telah dipaksa mundur oleh _security_, namun masih ada beberapa yang membandel dengan mengambil gambar melalui kaca jendela. Zitao memperhatikan sekeliling toko sampai ia menemukan orang yang dia cari.

"Henry! Henry, _darling_!" panggilnya kepada seorang sales muda yang langsung mengenali mereka.

"Zitao! Bagaimana kabarmu?" mereka berpelukan sejenak sebelum Henry bertanya, "Apa yang bisa aku bantu hari ini?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Peragaan busana terakhirku berjalan sangat sukses. Tapi bukan itu alasanku kemari. Teman kami, Baekhyun, membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk memilih pakaian yang harus ia kenakan untuk ke- Baekhyun, kencan seperti apa yang kau maksud disini?"

"Makan malam dan minum."

Zitao menunjuk pria yang lebih pendek. "Seperti yang ia katakan."

"Oh, mudah saja. Kemarilah," ia menunjuk Baekhyun. "Zitao dan aku akan membuatmu terlihat benar-benar menakjubkan!" Baekhyun memilih untuk mengabaikan pilihan katanya.

Zitao bertepuk tangan dengan semangat. "Ini akan sangat menyenangkan! Oh, dan Henry?"

Pria yang lain bersenandung sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kami keluar lewat belakang? Aku tak mau ada kamera yang menghalangi jalanku."

* * *

Dua puluh menit setelahnya, Baekhyun mendapatkan baju bermerek baru yang sudah dibayar dan kini telah dibungkus dalam kantong hitam tebal yang ia selipkan di antara kakinya sembari bergerak maju mundur, dihimpit oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo di bagian belakang taksi, mereka baru saja lolos dari serangan paparazzi. Zitao mengeluh kelaparan, melihat bahwa sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam ketika mereka selesai berbelanja, jadi kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju restaurant mungil di _East 80__th__ street_.

Luhan menawarkan agar dirinya saja yang membayar ongkos taksinya dan segera setelah itu, mereka telah duduk di sebuah stan kecil yang terpisah dari ruang utama (atas pesanan Zitao yang tampaknya mengenali semua orang di bagian manapun), menu minuman di tangan, kantong belanja di bawah meja, diapit oleh kaki mereka. Zitao telah melepas topi _fedora_nya, mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya sembari menulusuri menu di tangannya. "Aku ingin segelas _Bellini_ malam ini." Ucapnya sembari meletakkan menu minumannya dan beralih ke menu makanan.

"_Bellini_ kedengarannya bagus. Di luar sangat panas padahal ini baru musim semi." Ucap Luhan, menelusuri menu makanan di tangannya dengan konsentrasi penuh.

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun setuju.

Kyungsoo berdecak. "Karena yang lain ingin minum… aku mau _diamond fizz_."

Seorang pelayan, yang menurut pendapat mereka sangat mempesona, datang mengambil pesanan mereka dan tak lama kemudian, membawakan minuman mereka. Empat pasang mata memperhatikan dengan intens ketika pelayan itu pergi.

"Ia sungguh mempesona." Ucap Zitao, menyuarakan pikiran semua orang. Ketiga laki-laki yang lain mengangguk.

"_Goddamn_…" gumam Kyungsoo ketika ia menyesap minuman berwarna putihnya. _Minseok bisa membuatnya lebih enak_, pikirnya.

"Oh, kenapa, Kyungsoo? Apa kau juga akan jatuh ke tempat tidurnya dengan mudah seperti yang kau lakukan dengan Jongin?" desis Baekhyun.

Zitao hampir saja tersedak dan memuntahkan minumannya sementara Luhan berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan kejengkelannya yang mana hal itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan kini.

"Yang benar saja, Baek? Kenapa kau terus saja mengungkit masalah ini?" Kyungsoo memijat keningnya dengan letih.

"Aku akan terus mengungkitnya karena kau tak pernah memberitahuku." Ia mencengkram gelas _bellini_nya lebih kencang.

Kyungsoo mengerang. "Kau tahu? Ini cerita lengkapnya. Suatu malam aku bertemu Jongin Kim di bar Minseok. Aku pergi kesana sendirian, namun tiba-tiba ia datang dan mulai membayar pesananku. Dan setelah semalaman kami bercumbu dan minum-minum, aku pulang ke rumah dengannya dan yeah, kami berhubungan seks." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat ketiga wajah gelisah yang memintanya untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku pergi sebelum ia terbangun dan membuat suatu keputusan fatal dengan meninggalkan nomor teleponku sebagai rasa hormat. Kini, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ia akan menelepon ataukah jika ia mungkin tertarik padaku yang mana sepertinya aku benar dan sekarang, ia sedang menungguku untuk menelepon_nya_ balik" ia menyandarkan punggungnya, melihat wajah puas teman-temannya ketika mereka menatapnya dengan mulut ternganga. Ia menunggu salah satu dari mereka berbicara.

Luhanlah yang pertama kali membuka mulut. "kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ia baru saja putus dengan Krystal."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo segera duduk dengan tegak dalam hitungan detik.

"Oh, benar…" ucap Zitao, ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam ucapannya.

"Guys? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa Krystal itu?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Kyungsoo, kau editor koran. Masa kau tak tahu hal ini sih?"

"Well, mungkin aku melewatkannya." Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Zitao. "Lanjutkan."

Zitao ragu-ragu untuk sesaat. "Uh, Krystal saat itu adalah… _pacar_ Jongin." ucapnya hati-hati.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya. "Pacar? Kukira dia lajang. Siapa lagi Krystal ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Well," ujar Zitao. "Krystal adalah seorang yang dulu sempat menjadi pacar Jongin. ia pernah menjadi model untuk beberapa peragaan busanaku jadi aku telah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali." Ia mencondongkan badannya mendekat dan berbisik, seolah-olah gadis yang mereka bicarakan ada di dekat mereka. "Dia bisa benar-benar menjadi seorang _bitch_ jika kau memancingnya."

Kembali ke suara asalnya, ia melanjutkan. "Dia terus saja membicarakan bagaimana ia dan Jongin benar-benar saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tapi sebelum kau mengetahuinya, mereka putus dan ia mulai mengamuk dan berteriak-teriak tentang bagaimana Jongin mengakui bahwa ia berselingkuh dengan gadis atau mungkin pria lain di belakangnya. Dan, harus kuakui, Jongin bukanlah seseorang dengan reputasi yang baik dalam hal berpacaran."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun, benar-benar larut dalam pembicaraan.

"Maksudku, seperti- um.. Luhan, kau pernah bertemu dengannya juga. Bantu aku."

Luhan kembali bersemangat. "Oh yeah aku pernah. Ia berteman baik dengan Sehun. Menurut dugaanku ia pernah berpacaran selama seminggu, dua minggu mungkin jika beruntung, kemudian ia akan membuangmu begitu saja. Ia juga sering pergi ke club atau bar hanya untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa ia ajak untuk melakukan _one night stand_ dengannya. Kurasa ia hanya ingin sebuah seks yang menakjubkan. Aku tak tahu. Aku belum seberapa mengenalnya, lagipula Sehun tak pernah menyebutkan hal ini."

_Seks yang menakjubkan_… pikir Kyungsoo. Kata-kata itu sama persis dengan apa yang ia katakan pada Jongin di peragaan busana Zitao.

"Maksudku, ini hanya berdasarkan dengan apa yang beredar di media dan juga menurut apa yang Krystal katakan. Mungkin ia hanya menginginkan sebuah kencan singkat? Kau tahu, pergi kesana kemari, mengencani setiap orang sampai ia menemukan _orang yang tepat_." Luhan bertanya-tanya.

Namun Kyungsoo sudah tak disana lagi. Pikirannya telah melayang kemana-mana. Bagaimana jika Jongin hanya ingin berhubungan seks dengannya? Bagaimana jika ia sebenarnya tidak menyukai Kyungsoo? Kalau begitu, kenapa ia meneleponnya terus menerus? Apakah ia menyukai Kyungsoo? Well, jika apa yang mereka katakan tadi benar, mungkin Jongin memang tidak menyukainya.

Lamunannya terbuyarkan ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya. "Soo, kau baik-baik saja?"

Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, Kyungsoo segera mengangguk sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Apa kau berniat untuk menelepon Jongin balik?" tanya Luhan.

"Psssshhh, apa?" Kyungsoo tertawa. "Tak akan. Aku tak ada niatan untuk masuk ke dalam daftar 'kencan lalu buang'nya." Ia meminum minumannya dalam-dalam, menikmati setiap perasaan dingin yang menjalar di kerongkongannya. Di luar, matahari akan segera terbenam, terlihat dari warna jingga yang terlukis di langit.

Ketiga laki-laki lain hanya melihatnya dengan khawatir, membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Mungkin, mungkin saja, ia sempat berencana untuk menelepon Jongin balik.

Matanya berbinar ketika ia mendapati sang pelayan telah kembali dengan dua nampan di tangannya. "Oh, lihat. Makanan." Ucapnya, menyambut dengan hangat gangguan yang datang.

Kyungsoo tidak banyak makan hari itu. Ia hanya makan dua suap sebelum menggunakan garpunya untuk bermain-main dengan makanannya. Ia merasa muak, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

* * *

Tanpa sepengetahuan keempat laki-laki itu, di sisi lain _Central Park_, di _Upper West Side_, Jongin sedang menikmati makan malam bersama temannya, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Joonmyeon, di sebuah restauran. Dunia memang sempit.

Mereka mendiskusikan tentang bisnis dan kehidupan dengan sepiring sandwich, burger, semangkuk sup remis kental, dan kentang.

"Sehun, kenapa tidak kau tembak saja Luhan?" tanya Jongin ketika mereka memasuki topik berpacaran sembari menggigit sandwichnya.

Sehun menatapnya dengan aneh. "Aku _sudah_ berpacaran dengan Luhan."

Ketiga pasang mata kini memperhatikannya. "Apa?" adalah jawaban yang ia terima.

"Uhh, yeah. Kami sudah berpacaran selama lebih dari setahun. Luhan ingin menyembunyikannya dari media untuk sekarang, karena itulah ia belum memberitahu siapapun." Ucap Sehun acuh tak acuh sembari menggigit burgernya.

Teman-temannya hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Joonmyeon segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jadi Chanyeol, kudengar kau ada kencan hari Sabtu ini?" tanyanya sembari mengunyah kentangnya.

Chanyeol tidak mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya. "Gosip sudah beredar?" tanyanya balik dengan suara beratnya. Sembari tertawa, ia menyesap colanya sebelum berkata, "Yep. Akhirnya aku bisa mengajak laki-laki ini kencan. Kita akan menikmati makan malam di restaurant Italia dekat Lexington. Terima kasih pada Tuhan juga. Aku tak pernah tahu ia akan menyetujuinya."

"Baguslah." Puji Jongin sebelum menggigit sandwichnya lagi. Setelah mengunyah dan menelan, ia bertanya, "Siapa laki-laki beruntung ini?"

"Baekhyun Byun." Ucap Chanyeol sembari memasukkan seiris bacon ke dalam mulutnya.

Sehun berhenti mengunyah, burgernya ia pegang dihadapan mulutnya. "Si penyanyi itu?" ia menatap laki-laki jangkung itu ragu-ragu.

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga saat Jongin menatapnya, tatapannya tampak skeptis sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum lucu. "Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol. Aku tak pernah tahu kau memiliki standar yang tinggi." Godanya sembari menepuk punggung si jangkung. "Lagipula, selamat. Baekhyun adalah laki-laki yang cantik."

"Ya, kan?" Chanyeol menyetujuinya dengan semangat.

"Tunggu," Joonmyeon mengangkat satu tangannya, tangan yang lain sedang memegang ponselnya. "Aku baru saja memeriksa _twitter_ dan sepertinya Baekhyun sedang berjalan-jalan di Jalanan Madison bersama tiga temannya. Huh."

"Dengan siapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menyesap supnya.

"Sebentar. Beberapa paparazzi mengikutinya dan tampaknya mereka mendapatkan beberapa foto." Ia menekan ponselnya. "Wow, tempat ini seperti sebuah perkumpulan para seleb." Ucap Joonmyeon kagum. "Sepertinya ia bersama Zitao dan Luhan." Ia bersiul. "Dan tampaknya ada seseorang yang lain lagi. Seharusnya dia salah satu teman mereka. aku tak tahu, fotonya tidak begitu jelas. Tapi dia terlihat seperti Kyungsoo."

"Seperti apa dia?"

Joonmyeon menyerahkan ponselnya pada Jongin supaya laki-laki itu bisa melihatnya sendiri. Jongin memperhatikan mata besar, bibir tebal, dan wajah putih orang tersebut dengan cepat, hanya ada satu orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu. "Ya, dia Kyungsoo." Ujarnya cepat.

Chanyeol mengerutkan bibirnya. "Kyungsoo? Bukankah dia laki-laki yang sedang kau obsesikan akhir-akhir ini?" Ia mencondongkan badannya untuk melihat foto tersebut. "Hey, dia ada di peragaan busana sabtu lalu. Dia bersama Baekhyun."

Jongin menatapnya. "Ya, benar." Ucapnya puas. "Aku hanya perlu menunggunya mengakui bahwa ia menyukaiku dan menyetujui ajakan kencanku."

Joonmyeon mengejek. "Memangnya dia mau kencan denganmu jika ia tahu kau seorang playboy?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin membuka salah satu telinganya untuk mendengar cerita Joonmyeon.

Laki-laki yang lain mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak tahu jika kau sudah menyadarinya atau belum, namun media telah membuatmu terlihat seperti orang brengsek sejak Krystal berkoar-koar, mengatakan bahwa kau selingkuh dan tidur dengan orang lain di belakangnya ketika kalian masih bersama. Dan setelah itu, banyak cerita mengatakan bahwa kau adalah seorang playboy, dan hubunganmu hanya berjalan selama seminggu, paling lama dua minggu, lalu yada yada yada." Joonmyeon melambaikan tangannya dengan sembrono.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya. "Oh yeah, aku juga dengar itu! Dan jika laki-laki bernama Kyungsoo itu mendengar ini, memangnya dia masih mau berkencan denganmu?"

Jongin masih tak beranjak dari kursinya, mulutnya menganga lebar saat ia menatap teman-temannya seolah-olah mereka adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah ada. "Pertama-tama, aku tidak selingkuh di belakang Krystal. Kita putus karena aku tidak bisa bersamanya lagi. Ia jadi sering merengek dan mengganggu. Sebagai seorang pria, aku butuh waktu untuk diriku sendiri! kedua, para media itu berbohong. Hubunganku bisa berjalan lebih lama dari seminggu atau dua minggu. Aku berpacaran dengan Krystal selama enam bulan!" serunya.

"Yeah," mulai Sehun. "Tapi apakah Kyungsoo tahu mengenai hal ini?"

"Aku tak tahu." Ucap Jongin, mencondongkan badannya ke depan, meletakkan sikunya di atas meja.

Meja mereka hening selama beberapa saat, hanya ada suara kunyahan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Keheningan mereka tiba-tiba pecah setelah laki-laki itu menanyakan sesuatu, "Tunggu sebentar, Jongin. Bukankah ibumu membuatmu pergi berkencan dengan beberapa gadis selama beberapa hari?"

Jongin mengerang. "Oh, yeah. Itu benar."

"Beberapa gadis?" tanya Chanyol sembari menghabiskan supnya.

"Yeah. Ibuku menjodohkanku dengan beberapa gadis siapa tahu ada salah satu dari mereka yang aku suka. Dia melakukan itu selama beberapa waktu. Anehnya, aku merasa duduk dan berbicara dengan beberapa gadis lebih mudah daripada harus berargumen dengan seorang wanita tua." Jongin terlalu menghormati ibunya sampai-sampai ia tak bisa melawannya.

"Itu benar-benar menyebalkan, man." Ucap Joonmyeon kasihan. Kedua laki-laki lainnya mengangguk setuju, mereka merasakan penderitaan Jongin.

"Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan ibumu adalah dengan membuat Kyungsoo mengatakan 'ya'" ucap Chanyeol.

Jongin mengerang lagi. "tapi laki-laki itu terlalu keras kepala."

"Kurasa ia akan tertarik padamu." Ucap Joonmyeon dengan sebuah senyuman cerah di wajahnya. Saat ia melihat bahwa semua piring telah kosong, ia memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bill. "Aku yang traktir." Ucapnya sembari mengeluarkan kartu debit dari dompetnya.

* * *

_**1 Mei 2015**_

_Biarkan aku berkata, berteman dengan Baekhyun mempunyai untung dan ruginya._

_Di satu sisi, ia adalah seseorang yang sangat hebat. Loyal, bisa dipercaya (kadang-kadang), lucu, etc. Di sisi lain, ia sangat berisik dan terkadang tidak memperdulikan kesopanan sama sekali._

_Hanya itulah yang akan aku bicarakan sekarang._

_Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru saja kembali dari berbelanja untuk seorang diva yang sangat berisik. Aku harus membantunya mencari pakaian untuk kencannya hari Sabtu ini dengan si tuan misterius (untuk kalian yang terus-terusan memintaku memberitahu siapa laki-laki ini, aku tak akan memberitahunya. Serius, jika mereka sudah jadian, kau akan tahu siapa dia. Tapi untuk sekarang, bibirku terkunci rapat.)_

_Tapi yang benar saja. Sesulit itukah mencari pakaian yang pantas untuk seorang pria? Butuh bantuan dua orang designer, seorang sales muda, dan beberapa toko sampai ia menemukan pakaian yang tepat. Ya Tuhanku…_

_Tapi bukan itulah sorotan kegiatanku hari ini._

_Aku dengar bahwa tuan misteriusku adalah seorang playboy, ia tidur dengan beberapa model (pria dan wanita) ketika ia masih berpacaran dengan seorang gadis. Seharusnya ini semua hanyalah sebuah rumor yang disebarkan oleh orang-orang tolol dan media, namun kenapa aku merasa bahwa rumor itu ada benarnya?_

_Sekarang, mungkin beberapa dari kalian bertanya-tanya, D.O, apakah alasan mengapa kau begitu memperhatikan laki-laki ini adalah karena sebenarnya kau berniat untuk meneleponnya balik dan menyetujui ajakan kencannya?_

_Mungkin iya. Mungkin tidak._

_Tapi jujur saja, aku memang punya niatan untuk melakukannya sampai aku mendengar rumor ini._

_Tentu, aku menyukai laki-lakiku nakal sekali-kali, tapi aku tak akan menerima seseorang yang seenaknya saja tidur dengan orang lain dan aku menolak menjadi targetnya yang berikutnya. Uh huh, D.O tidak bekerja seperti itu, guys._

_Aku tak tahu apa yang kuinginkan sekarang, namun aku yakin aku pasti akan menemukan jawabannya suatu hari nanti._

_Tapi untuk sekarang, aku pamit undur diri terlebih dahulu._

_**Dengan cinta,**_

_**D.O**_

* * *

chap 2 is up, terima kasih telah menunggu. oh yeah, dan berhubung sibuknya jadwal dan mid-term exam yang bakal aku lakuin besok, aku memutuskan untuk mengatur jadwal update ff ini plus ff the silence guides our minds bagi kalian yang juga mengikutinya.

so, **the silence guides our minds akan aku update setiap hari sabtu**. dan **manhattan's elite akan aku update setiap hari minggu**.

seminggu sekali, so no more update kilat for a while, kay? thanks for your understanding.

wish me a very good luck for my mid-term exam guys! never get bored to say this orz

reviews are so much loved ;)


	3. Chapter 3

note; ada beberapa kata yang tidak aku ubah ke dalam bahasa Indonesia karena kata-kata tersebut akan terdengar aneh jika diubah ke dalam bahasa Indonesia dan juga memang lebih baik dibiarkan dalam bentuk bahasa Inggris. I demand your understanding for this one.

* * *

Bulan Mei datang dengan ditandai oleh harum bunga serta tanaman yang tumbuh subur saat Kyungsoo berjalan ke Central Park, pengikat anjing di tangan, Max memimpin jalannya.

Udara musim semi terasa segar dan bersih ketika hembusan angin menerpa pipi Kyungsoo, sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Hari ini membuatnya depresi. Salah satu kepala editor tidak menyukai cara Kyungsoo menulis artikelnya, membuatnya harus memperbaiki setiap "Kesalahan" yang ia temukan. Pada akhirnya, hal tersebut membuatnya harus bekerja siang dan malam.

Tetapi sekarang, ketika ia telah mempunyai waktu luang, ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Max berjalan-jalan. Matahari hampir terbenam, namun masih ada cahaya bagi mereka untuk berjalan. Kyungsoo berjalan melewati pohon sakura yang telah mekar sempurna, menghirup aroma memabukkan sambil memperhatikan bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda di bawah langit biru keoranyean tersebut.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan air mancur. Kyungsoo menarik Max mendekat, menyuruhnya untuk duduk di atas bangku. Ia mengangkat Corgi kecil itu naik dan meletakkan anjing tersebut tepat di sampingnya, menepuk kepalanya ketika Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya dan menikmati pemandangan air mancur dihadapannya. Masih ada beberapa anak kecil dengan remote control kapal mereka, mainan tersebut meluncur lembut di atas permukaan air. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, merasa benar-benar puas dengan kehidupan yang ia jalani saat ini.

Ia mempunyai pekerjaan dengan pendapatan tinggi di kota besar. Ia adalah orang yang bebas. Ia mempunyai sekumpulan teman yang hebat dan juga seekor anjing yang menggemaskan. Hidup benar-benar menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan matahari terbenam, jemarinya menggaruk belakang telinga Max yang mana merupakan bagian favorit sang anjing.

"Seseorang bersenang-senang sendirian."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, mengetahui dengan baik siapa pemilik suara itu. Ia memutar bola matanya, tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arah laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. "Kenapa rasanya kau ada dimana-mana?" tanyanya, tangannya menggosok tubuh Max, anjing mungil tersebut bertingkah seperti sebuah halangan di antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Ini benar-benar suatu kebetulan." Jawab Jongin dengan sebuah cengiran di wajahnya, mengambil tempat duduk dan menjangkau tangannya untuk menepuk Max, jemarinya bersentuhan dengan Kyungsoo secara cepat.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo menarik Max ke pangkuannya. "Jangan sentuh anjingku." Ia memperingatkan, mencoba untuk mengancam Jongin.

Jongin tertawa kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke atas tanda menyerah, "Baiklah! Baiklah! Dan untuk pemberitahuan saja, aku tak akan menyakiti anjing. Aku punya dua anjing di rumah." Ia tertawa lagi sedangkan Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia senang mendengar tawa Jongin.

"Kau terlihat begitu damai sebelum aku kemari." Ucap Jongin ketika Kyungsoo bermain-main dengan telinga Max, tak ingin melihat ke arah laki-laki yang lain.

"Well, mungkin karena kehadiranmu ketenanganku terganggu." Jawab laki-laki yang lain tajam. "Lagipula kau ngapain disini?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum. "Tidak bisakah seorang laki-laki berjalan-jalan di taman untuk bersenang-senang?" tanyanya, yang dijawab Kyungsoo dengan memutar bola matanya. "Dan aku baru saja kembali dari rapat untuk kerjaan modelku selanjutnya dan biasanya aku kemari untuk bersantai."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibir serta menganggukkan kepalanya, meyakinkan bahwa ia telah melebih-lebihkan responnya. Beranjak dari tempatnya, Kyungsoo menurunkan Max kembali kemudian menggenggam pengikat anjingnya erat. "Baguslah. Aku pergi sekarang. _Bye_!" ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jongin dan mulai berjalan dengan langkah cepat, Max berusaha keras untuk menyamakan langkah tuannya dengan cakar mungilnya.

Sayangnya, Jongin mempunyai keuntungan dengan kaki panjangnya serta sisi lembutnya terhadap anjing. Dengan cepat ia menangkap keduanya, menggendong Max di lengannya serta menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh beberapa kali ketika melihat Jongin berjalan di sampingnya, sedangkan Max di lengannya. Ia berhenti berjalan kemudian berbalik ke arah Jongin, merentangkan telapak tangannya lebar-lebar. "Kembalikan anjingku."

Jongin berpura-pura berpikir selama beberapa saat. "Tidak." Ucapnya kasar sembari berjalan menjauh, membawa Kyungsoo bersamanya, memperhatikan jikalau pengikat anjing tersebut masih ada dalam genggamannya, membuatnya tampak seperti seekor _puppy_.

"Yang benar saja, Jongin? Berikan saja Max padaku!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Oh, jadi itu namanya?" ucap Jongin tertarik sembari mengelus kepala Max, membuat anjing tersebut merasa lebih nyaman.

Kyungsoo melepas pengikatnya kemudian berlari ke arah pemuda yang tengah menculik peliharaannya. "Jongin, tolonglah. Kembalikan anjingku."

"Tatap aku."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar permintaan Jongin.

Jongin menyeringai. "Sedari tadi kau menghindari tatapanku. Kau takut, kan? Apa masalahnya? Takut kau akan menyukai apa yang kau lihat?" godanya kekanak-kanakkan.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya sembari mengerahkan wajah datar terbaiknya sebelum menatap Jongin. Sial baginya, ia menyukai apa yang ia lihat. Rambut coklat yang tampak sempurna dengan wajahnya. Kulit terang kecoklatan yang melumuri tubuhnya, serta tubuh kurus yang terlihat seakan-akan ia dilapisi oleh berbagai macam pakaian. Bibir tebalnya dan juga mata hitamnya yang tampak cerah serta nakal namun serius di waktu bersamaan. Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk tetap menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

Jongin hanya meringis dan menggumam, "Tak susah, bukan" sebelum mengembalikan Max kepada Kyungsoo yang menyundul bulu-bulu anjing tersebut, dan Jongin berusaha keras untuk tidak tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut. Kyungsoo hanya menatap balik ke arahnya, tetap menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Dah." Ucapnya acuh tak acuh kemudian berjalan kembali ke rumah. Jongin berlari untuk menggapainya. Kyungsoo tidak perlu melihat hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa Jongin tengah menyengir lebar saat ini, tetapi Kyungsoo sudah tidak punya energi ataupun motivasi untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang kasar lagi, sehingga ia terus berjalan dan menikmati keheningan yang menghinggapinya.

Sampai ketika perutnya mulai mengeluarkan bunyi layaknya suara ikan paus.

_Shit_. Pikir Kyungsoo. Ia belum makan lagi setelah sarapan dengan hanya sebuah croissant dan dua cangkir kopi. Ia kelaparan.

Tampaknya Jongin tidak mendengar suara perut Kyungsoo, terlalu teralihkan oleh keramaian taman ketika ia berjalan di samping Kyungsoo, tangan di dalam saku. Ia berdoa kepada Tuhan agar suara dalam perutnya bisa berhenti, paling tidak sampai ia berada di luar jangkauan.

Sayangnya, tampaknya Tuhan membencinya karena perutnya mulai berbunyi lagi. Kali ini, suaranya lebih kencang.

Jongin berhenti berjalan kemudian berbalik menatapnya. "Kau lapar?" Kyungsoo tidak mendengar nada sarkastik atau humor dalam nada bicaranya, hanya nada mencemaskan.

"Tak apa." Jawabnya. Ia menggerenyit ketika perutnya mulai mengerang lagi.

_Diamlah. Diamlah. Diamlah_.

"Kedengarannya tidak seperti 'tak apa'"

Kyungsoo tetap menunjukkan wajah datarnya, sakit di perutnya semakin bertambah. "Aku bersumpah, tak apa-apa. Aku hanya sangat sibuk hari ini sampai-sampai aku belum makan lagi setelah sarapan."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Well, itu tidak baik." Memperhatikan sekeliling taman, ia tersenyum ketika mendapati sebuah toko snack di dekat mereka. "Tapi mungkin saja iya." Ia berlari ke arah toko tersebut dan segera membeli sesuatu.

Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa ia bisa menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lari dan kabur ke rumah. Namun sesuatu dalam dirinya menyuruhnya untuk tinggal dan menunggu apa yang Jongin lakukan. Mengikuti instingnya, ia meletakkan Max kembali ke tanah lalu menggenggam pengikat anjingnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jongin berlari kembali, satu tangan membawa sekantong _hotdog_ serta beberapa lembar tissue sedangkan tangan yang lain menggenggam sebotol _Poland Spring_. Dalam perjalanan, ia mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di tempatnya, mungil, mata besar, dan tampang innocent saat ia menggenggam pengikat anjingnya sedangkan Corgie mungilnya duduk dengan turut di kakinya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup. Pemandangan tersebut terlihat benar-benar imut di matanya.

"Ini." Ia menyerahkan _hotdog_ serta tissuenya kepada Kyungsoo yang menerimanya dengan hati-hati. Yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah _hotdog_ dengan mustard, saos tomat, dan irisan acar. "Biarkan aku mengambilnya." Ucap Jongin sembari mengambil pengikat anjing di tangan Kyungsoo. "Kini kita bisa mencari tempat duduk atau mungkin kau mau berjalan-jalan."

Kyungsoo tak yakin ia harus melakukan apa dan mengatakan apa. Ia masih terlalu syok dengan apa yang baru saja Jongin perbuat padanya. Walaupun selama ini Kyungsoo bertingkah laku seperti seorang bajingan padanya, ia tetap berusaha untuk membuat Kyungsoo kenyang dan puas. Ia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Um, kurasa lebih baik kita berjalan saja, aku harus segera pulang." Kyungsoo tertawa canggung. "Ada artikel dan projek yang harus kukerjakan."

"Baiklah." Ucap Jongin sembari menggenggam pengikat anjing di tangannya. "Kau yang memimpin jalannya."

Kyungsoo meringis canggung sebelum mulai berjalan. Membuka sachet saos tomat dengan giginya, ia mengeluarkan cairan merah itu ke atas hotdognya kemudian segera melahapnya. Okay, jadi setidaknya Jongin tidak seburuk itu. Ia membelikan Kyungsoo makanan dan juga menyukai Max, Kyungsoo rasa ia patut menerima penghargaan.

Tapi tak mungkin ia dapat memenangi hati Kyungsoo hanya dengan sebuah roti dan daging, pikirnya keras kepala saat ia mengunyah hotdognya.

Ketika ia selesai, ia merasa lebih baik sebab rasa sakit di perutnya telah hilang, sebuah kelegaan baginya ketika ia membuang bungkus _hotdog_ tersebut ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Mau minum?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya, tolong." Jawab Kyungsoo setelah menyeka mulutnya dengan selembar tissue yang segera dibuangnya sehabis dipakai.

Jongin menyerahkan botol tersebut. "Wow, kau berperilaku sopan padaku sekarang?" tanyanya sembari menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Atau bisa dibilang, Kyungsoo menganggap ekspresi itu hanyalah palsu belaka. Ia tak dapat membedakan apapun lagi.

"Jangan menyia-nyiakan keberuntunganmu." Ancamnya sembari meneguk air tersebut. Jongin tertawa.

"Dan kini kita kembali ke Kyungsoo yang biasanya." Ucap laki-laki yang lebih tinggi.

* * *

Perjalanan kembali ke apartemen Kyungsoo terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Atau mungkin, menurut Kyungsoo.

Perjalanan mereka diisi dengan percakapan kecil yang dimulai oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang, dengan terkejutnya, menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan laki-laki itu. Sebenarnya Jongin adalah tipikal orang yang mudah diajak bicara, yang mana merupakan hal yang disenangi Kyungsoo dalam pribadi seseorang. Seseorang yang dapat membuat atau mempertahankan suatu percakapan merupakan hal yang bagus.

Tanpa disadari, mereka mendapati beberapa fakta kecil seperti kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo setahun dua hari lebih tua daripada Jongin.

"Ugh, aku tidak bisa percaya aku tidur dengan seseorang yang lebih muda dariku." Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya, berpura-pura kelihatan jijik.

"Apakah kau lebih memilih tidur dengan laki-laki tua, berkeriput dengan kulit bergelambir?" balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak yang mana mendapat perhatian dari banyak orang namun siapa peduli?

Jongin juga memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa ia punya dua ekor anjing.

"Jadi kau punya dua anjing." Kyungsoo mengulang kembali informasi yang ia dapatkan ketika mereka mengitari jalan. Apartemen Kyungsoo sudah ada di depan mata, penjaga pintu apartemen berdiri di depan dengan setelan hitamnya.

"Yep. Seekor _dachshund_ bernama Jake dan seekor _poodle_ bernama Molly. Mereka adalah bayi-bayiku." Ucap Jongin bangga. "Kau tahu, kurasa Max dapat berbaur dengan mereka dengan baik."

"Aku berani bertaruh ya." Jawab yang lebih tua. Ia berhenti berjalan ketika mereka tinggal 10 langkah jauhnya dari gedung apartemennya. Ia berbalik menghadap Jongin. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan matahari mulai menghilang seiring dengan terbenamnya matahari tersebut. "Well, aku berhenti disini. Umm, Aku ambil ini kembali." Ia mengambil pengikat anjingnya dari tangan Jongin kemudian menggenggam benda tersebut kembali ke tangannya. Berjongkok, ia mengangkat Max yang kelelahan. "Terima kasih untuk _hotdog_nya."

"Sama-sama. Lebih baik daripada kau harus melewatkan makan siang. Walaupun jika kau sedang kerja." Ujar Jongin sembari menepuk kepala Max lembut. Kali ini, ia tidak menarik Max menjauh dari Jongin. Matanya tertuju pada Jongin, dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan getaran-getaran halus menjalari sistem tubuhnya, otaknya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Mulutnya terasa kering dan rasanya jantungnya dapat meledak kapanpun ia bisa kalau ia tetap berdegup seperti ini. Ia harus keluar dari ini semua.

"So, umm, sampai jumpa lain waktu?" ujar Kyungsoo tidak yakin.

Jongin tersenyum, sungguh-sungguh dan tulus. "Sampai jumpa juga."

Kyungsoo meringis sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke arah gedung apartemennya. Mengambil kesempatan, ia berbalik dan mendapati Jongin masih berdiri disana memperhatikannya, kemudian ia memberikan sebuah senyuman lebar ke arahnya, senyuman berbentuk hati yang memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Setelah itu, ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam apartemennya, penjaga pintu sudah disana untuk membukakan pintu baginya.

* * *

_**2 Mei 2015**_

_Kau tahu saat-saat ketika kau mempercayai bahwa orang tersebut adalah seorang bajingan sehingga kau memperlakukannya layaknya seorang bajingan, namun tiba-tiba ia melakukan suatu hal yang baik padamu dan mereka tidak tampak seperti bajingan lagi tetapi hal tersebut membuatmu tampak seperti seorang bajingan karena kau memperlakukannya layaknya seorang bajingan padahal sebenarnya tidak?_

_Yeah, aku mengalaminya._

_Ini terjadi karena aku berpapasan dengan Tuan Misterius (Aku akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu sekarang) ketika aku sedang mengajak Max berjalan-jalan, dan walaupun aku bersikap brengsek terhadapnya, ia masih memperhatikanku._

_Aku bukanlah tipikal orang yang "Jalan menuju hatiku adalah melalui perutku". Oh hell no. ini hanya karena bagaimana cara dia memperlakukanku walaupun ia tahu aku telah bersikap kasar terhadapnya dengan sengaja. Maksudku, beneran. Aku benar-benar bertingkah laku seperti bajingan. Tapi tidak, ia pergi membelikanku makanan. Dan ketika aku tengah menikmati makananku, ia mengurusi Max._

_Kini aku merasa sangat bersalah. Seperti, memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan sampai-sampai aku mendapat perlakuan seperti itu?_

_Sekarang, apakah hal tersebut mengubah pendapatku tentangnya? Tidak, aku masih akan tetap berperilaku sama terhadapnya karena aku belum mengenalnya lebih jauh. Mungkin saja ia tetaplah seorang playboy seperti yang orang-orang bicarakan._

_Sebenarnya hal apa sajakah yang aku tahu tentangnya selain fakta bahwa ia bisa mempertahankan sebuah percakapan dan bahwa ia menyukai anjing?_

_Tapi untuk saat ini, kurasa ia telah merobohkan sedikit dinding pertahananku._

_Postingan ini lebih seperti sebuah update daripada sebuah full entry. Maafkan aku jika ini terlalu pendek namun aku benar-benar ingin menulis sesuatu._

_Selamat malam, pembaca kesayanganku!_

_**Dengan Cinta,**_

_**D.O**_

* * *

**Sabtu**

**4 Mei 2015**

**6:10 p.m**

Baekhyun duduk di ranjangnya sembari menatap layar laptopnya, menunggu Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan skypenya.

Akhirnya, suara dering telepon berhenti dan digantikan oleh wajah temannya. Kelihatannya ia sedang berada di dapurnya, tengah menikmati sesuatu dengan sebuah cangkir tergeletak manis di meja konter. "Hey, Baekhyun." Sapanya sembari bekerja.

"Kyungsoo! Akhirnya kau angkat juga." Ucapnya bersyukur. "Minum lagi?"

"Tebak siapa disini!" sebuah suara berseru, dan tak lama kemudian wajah Luhan muncul di layar.

"Luhan? Sedang apa kau di tempat Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh, kami ingin menonton film jam 7:30 nanti, Soo sedang membuat _mojitos_." Jawab Luhan.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aku bukanlah Minseok tapi kurasa aku bisa membuat _mojitos_ ringan." Jelasnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, berharap dapat bergabung dengan mereka.

Luhan mencondongkan badannya mendekat ke arah laptop Kyungsoo sehingga Baekhyun dapat melihatnya lebih jelas di dalam layar. "Yang lebih penting, kenapa kau tak segera berdandan. Bukankah kau bilang Chanyeol akan menjemputmu pukul 7."

Baekhyun menunduk menatap celana serta tank top yang dipakainya, kemudian ia berubah histeris, menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia menelepon mereka. "_Guys_ aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Terlebih, aku tidak tahu kenapa!"

"Baekhyun, kau pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Ini tidak ada bedanya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, Soo. Tapi aku tak tahu kenapa aku takut berkencan dengan Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sembari berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil baju barunya. "Rasanya seperti, laki-laki itu tidak menakutkan lagi."

"Kalau kau masih berpikir levelmu tidak sama dengannya, diamlah. Status sosialmu bahkan lebih tinggi darinya." Ucap Kyungsoo, menuangkan jus lemon ke dalam gelas, kemudian ia menuangkan rum putih. Selanjutnya, ia menambahkan soda, gula, bubuk lemon serta serpihan daun mint.

"Wow, apakah Byun Baekhyun, seseorang yang menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai diva, tengah mengalami masalah kepercayaan diri?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. "Diamlah, Luhan." Ujarnya. Tak terlihat dari kamera, ia menyentakkan celananya ke bawah kemudian segera mengenakan jeansnya.

Luhan hanya tertawa sebelum bersikap seperti seorang 'kakak'. "Baekhyun, beneran, rileks sajalah. Cobalah untuk bersenang-senang malam ini dan demi tuhan, percayalah bahwa kau tak menyia-nyiakan waktu Chanyeol karena, jelas-jelas, ia berpikir bahwa kau tak menyia-nyiakan sabtu malamnya."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat ketika ia mempertimbangkan perkataan Luhan. "Kau tahu? Kau benar juga." Ucapnya, melepaskan tanktopnya dan segera mengenakan t-shirt barunya. "Aku pantas mendapatkannya!" serunya.

"Yeah, semangat Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo berteriak sembari memasukkan potongan buah persik ke dalam minumannya. Menambahkan setangkai daun mint serta sedotan ketika minumannya telah siap untuk disajikan. "Dan disini, kita punya _mojitos_ persik ala Kyungsoo yang terkenal!" ucapnya bersemangat sembari membawakan salah satu minuman tersebut pada Luhan. Mereka mendentingkan gelas mereka, menyemangati Baekhyun, kemudian mulai menyesap minuman tersebut. Di belakang, Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara gonggongan anjing Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, _guys_." Ucapnya dengan senyuman berseri-seri. "Dan Kyungsoo, kau terlihat senang."

Laki-laki yang lain melepaskan bibirnya dari sedotan. "Mm, kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Tak tahu. Hanya saja kau terlihat ceria."

Luhan menatap keduanya dengan licik. Ia menatap lurus ke arah kamera dan berkata, "Mungkin karena ia baru saja berkencan dengan Jongin Rabu kemarin." Mata besar Kyungsoo semakin membesar ketika ia mendengar suara keterkejutan di seberang. Menatap Luhan, laki-laki China tersebut hanya menggoyang-goyangkan alisnya nakal.

"Kyungsoo Do, Jelaskan ini!" pinta Baekhyun sembari berjalan ke laci kamarnya dan mengambil cermin serta peralatan make up. Duduk kembali di atas ranjang sembari menyilangkan kakinya, ia mulai menyapukan peralatan make up tersebut pada wajahnya.

"Pertama, itu bukanlah kencan. Kedua, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak sabaran, matanya menatap cepat ke arah Luhan dan layar laptop dimana Baekhyun sedang menyapukan Moisterizer dan BB Cream pada wajahnya. Mereka tidak mungkin membaca postingan blognya. Luhan tidak tahu alamat websitenya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya akan mengecek blog Kyungsoo jika ia memintanya. Hanya saja, Baekhyun tak pernah melakukannya.

Luhan menyeringai sembari menyandarkan sikunya pada meja konter. "Mungkin saja Jongin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sehun dan bisa saja Sehun mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

Kyungsoo mengerang, sedangkan Baekhyun menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'bagaimana kalian bisa tidak berpacaran.' Saat ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil _eye liner_ kepercayaannya. Menggunakan _eye liner_ adalah salah satu keahlian Baekhyun mengingat ia dapat memakai _eye liner_ 90% lebih baik daripada kebanyakan wanita. Ia mulai mengerjakan bagian matanya secara hati-hati.

"Sebenarnya, Baekhyun sayangku, Sehun dan aku sudah berpacaran."

"Apa?!" teriak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Kyungsoo memuntahkan minumannya saking syoknya, menakuti Max yang kasihan, sementara Baekhyun mengerang "_Oh Shit_." Kemudian segera mengambil selembar tissue basah karena ia baru saja menggambar garis aneh di pelipisnya. Sembari membersihkan coretan di pelipisnya, ia bertanya, "Um, Luhan, kenapa kau baru memberitahu kami sekarang?"

Laki-laki yang lain mengedikkan bahunya ke kamera sebelum mengangkat seekor _Corgie_ yang gemetaran dari persembunyiannya di belakang kakinya. "Aku tak tahu. Kurasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat."

"Berapa lama kalian pacaran?" Kyungsoo ingin tahu.

"Meh, setahun, aku menyembunyikannya karena aku tak ingin media tahu. TAPI BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA. Kyungsoo Do, jelaskan ini." Ia mengulang perkataan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya, merenung apakah ia harus pergi bersama laki-laki ini nanti, sedangkan laki-laki yang ia maksud tengah duduk menunggu di ujung bangku dengan Max di pangkuannya. Baekhyun mengangkat cermin sampai ke atas wajahnya, mencoba membenarkan _eye liner_nya, namun Kyungsoo tahu ia sedang mendengarkan.

Ia menghela nafas. "Rabu sore, aku mengajak Max berjalan-jalan ke Central Park dan tiba-tiba saja Jongin ada disana. Kami berjalan bersama dan ia membelikanku jajanan. Setelah itu, ia mengantarkanku pulang." Kyungsoo tidak memberitahukan fakta bahwa ia bersikap seperti seorang bajingan pada Jongin serta penyesalan yang dirasakannya.

"Itu saja?" tanya Baekhyun, selesai dengan satu mata dan mulai mengerjakan mata lainnya.

"Yeah. Itu. Saja." Kyungsoo menegaskan.

"Ugh, membosankan. Sehun membuatnya seperti sebuah kencan besar dan romantis di saat matahari terbenam." Ucap Luhan, mengutarakan seberapa kecewanya dia dengan cerita Kyungsoo.

"Well, Sehun kecil berbohong padamu." Ucap Kyungsoo sarkastik. "Lagipula kenapa kalian peduli sekali dengan urusanku dan Jongin?"

Baekhyun meletakkan cerminnya, goresan _eye liner_nya tampak sempurna seperti biasa. "Karena sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, dan kami rasa Jongin adalah _orang yang tepat_ disamping rumor-rumor buruk tentangnya." Ucapnya.

"Mmm," Luhan setuju, menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mungkin seharusnya kau memberinya kesempatan."

Kyungsoo merenungkan perkataan teman-temannya. "Sejujurnya aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama, tapi tak tahulah. Apa ini saat yang tepat?"

"Aku tak tahu, Kyungsoo. Tapi segera putuskan, karena sebagai seorang model, Jongin bisa datang dan pergi kapan saja. Itu bagian dari pekerjaannya." Ucap Baekhyun sembari meletakkan peralatan makeupnya, mengambil sebuah sisir dan gel rambut.

Luhan mengangguk lagi. "Itu dan juga, bagaimana jika ia menyerah? Kau tak ingin mengambil langkah ketika ia sudah kehilangan ketertarikannya padamu, kan?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Benar. Kau tak ingin itu terjadi." Ia mengoleskan gel pada rambutnya kemudian segera menyisir rambutnya; menatap rambut coklat bergelembangnya melalui cermin di tangannya. Setelah memakai jaket terbarunya, ia melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin, memperbaiki setiap kesalahan sampai ia terlihat sempurna.

"Zitao berhasil memilihkan pakaian yang tepat untukmu, _babe_." Seru Luhan. "Kau seksi!"

Baekhyun tersipu. "Kau juga membantuku, Luhan." Ucapnya sebelum memeriksa jam. Jarum alarmnya telah menunjukkan pukul 6:45. "Yo, Kyungsoo, Luhan. Aku harus pergi. Chanyeol akan tiba sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kita akan pergi melihat film. Dah, Baekhyun!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas oleh Baekhyun. "Bersenang-senanglah!"

"Ingat Baek, jadilah dirimu sendiri, rileks, dan bersenang-senanglah." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada keibuannya, melambaikan jari telunjuknya dengan mata terpejam. Kemudian, ia kembali menjadi Kyungsoo yang biasanya, menunjuk Baekhyun melalui kamera. "Dan kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku besok pagi." Perintahnya.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Baiklah, aku berjanji! Dah!" ia melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya. Setelah mematikan laptopnya, ia bergegas menuju kamar dan buru-buru memperbaiki riasannya. Ia menyemprotkan parfum, memakai kaos kaki beserta sepatunya, tak lupa ia juga mengambil dompet serta kuncinya. Ia duduk di atas sofa, menunggu saat kucingnya, Kali, menatapnya dengan mata hijaunya yang bersinar-sinar.

"Apa? Aku tidak gugup." Ujarnya lirih. Kucing tersebut hanya mengedipkan matanya kemudian bangkit dari posisi nyamannya. Setelah meloncat turun dari sofa, ia berjalan ke dapur untuk memakan makanannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

Sekarang ia hanya perlu menunggu telepon dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tiba.

* * *

Chanyeol tiba pukul tujuh tepat seperti yang ia janjikan, dan ketika Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen, ia tak menyangka ia harus mengambil rahangnya yang terjatuh karena _holy shit_.

Di depannya, terparkir manis _Maserati Gran Turismo S Black edition_, cahaya emas yang bersinar melalui jalan masuk lobby membuat mobil tersebut tampak semakin mewah. Mobil itu tampak mahal dan sempurna, Baekhyun bahkan merasa takut untuk berjalan mendekatinya.

Tapi hal yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik adalah sosok pria yang bersandar pada pintu penumpang mobil tersebut, tangan di dalam saku, tengah menunggunya. Chanyeol datang dengan berbalut skinny jeans abu-abu, t-shirt berkerah v putih, dan blazer hitam yang terlihat seperti dibuat khusus untuknya. Di kakinya, terpasang manis sepasang _high tops_ hitam putih. Rambut panjang karamelnya telah dipangkas dan digantikan oleh rambut coklat tua pendek yang sengaja ditata sedemikian rupa, membuatnya tampak lebih muda dan di saat bersamaan, dewasa. Chanyeol terlihat sangat keren dan nyaman, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa pundung walaupun pakaian Chanyeol sama sederhananya dengan pakaiannya. Ia harus memperingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk bernafas ketika Chanyeol melihatnya, sebuah senyum mungil tersungging di bibirnya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun berada cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Kau tampak keren." Pujinya, suara beratnya terdengar lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Laki-laki yang lebih pendek tersipu. Tinggi Baekhyun hanya sedagu Chanyeol, pandangannya hanya setinggi leher Chanyeol. "Kau lebih." Ucap Baekhyun jujur.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah tawa berat yang mengalihkan perhatian penjaga pintu apartemen Baekhyun. "Tidak masuk akal." Ucapnya lucu sebelum melepaskan sandarannya pada pintu penumpang; ia membukakan pintu tersebut untuk Baekhyun. "Ayo pergi, aku sudah pesan tempat." Ia memperhatikan ketika Baekhyun menatap pintu yang terbuka itu kemudian beralih ke sepatunya, segera memahami keraguan laki-laki yang lain. "Baekhyun, aku tahu ini terlihat seperti mengintimidasi, tapi melangkahkan kakimu masuk ke dalam mobilku tak akan membuatku kecewa dan hal itu tak akan membuat mobil ini runtuh." Ucapnya.

"Ah hehe." Baekhyun terkikih gugup sebelum naik ke dalam mobil. Chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya dan segera berjalan ke sisi pengemudi sementara Baekhyun mulai memasang sabuk pengaman. Laki-laki yang lain naik, menutup pintunya, mengaitkan sabuk pengaman, dan mulai menyalakan mesin. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka turun ke jalanan.

Keheningan mulai menghinggapi mereka, hanya ada suara rap dari CD yang diputar dengan volume pelan. Suaranya terdengar seperti Jay-Z.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka menuruni jalanan _Upper East Side_.

Chanyeol menyalip sebuah taxi. "Dekat _Lexington Avenue_. Disana ada sebuah restaurant Italia yang sempat kukunjungi beberapa kali. Tak perlu khawatir!" seru Chanyeol riang saat ia mendapati Baekhyun menunduk menatap pakaiannya lagi. "Restaurant ini tidaklah mewah atau semacamnya. Aku ingin kencan pertama ini terasa nyaman bagi kita berdua, dan aku tidak berpikir ruangan besar, terang, dengan orang-orang tua berbalut gaun di dalamnya akan menyenangkan." Candanya. "Kecuali jika kau menyukai hal-hal seperti itu."

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang tertawa. "Tentu tidak." Ujarnya.

"Bagus." Chanyeol tertawa kecil sembari mengambil tikungan ke kiri. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di tempat parkir restaurant tersebut. Tempat itu tidaklah besar. Plakat merah besar terang di tempat parkir tersebut bertuliskan 'La Bella'

"Si Cantik..." gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol meringis. "Seseorang mengerti bahasa Italia."

Baekhyun hanya tersipu.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil tersebut kemudian mematikan mesinnya, beranjak keluar terlebih dahulu dengan Baekhyun mengikuti setelahnya. Sembari berjalan masuk, Baekhyun merasa senang mendapati sinar lampu suram, tatanan canggih, dan juga sekumpulan orang di ruang makan. Ia juga dapat mendengar alunan lembut musik klasik di belakang. Chanyeol menghampiri pelayan yang berdiri di atas podium. "Hi, aku telah memesan tempat atas nama Park."

Pelayan tersebut segera menyusuri buku di hadapannya sebelum menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Ah, ini dia. Kami telah menantikan kehadiran anda, tuan Park." Ucapnya lembut sebelum mengambil dua buku menu dan mengantarkan kedua laki-laki itu menuju meja mereka. "Nikmati makan malam anda." Ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman sebelum berjalan pergi. Chanyeol menarik satu kursi untuk laki-laki yang lebih pendek; Baekhyun berterima kasih pada si jangkung sebelum ia duduk di kursinya.

"Jadi," mulai Chanyeol, mengambil buku menu di hadapannya dan menyusuri bagian _Wine and Drinks_. "Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Umm, mari kita lihat." Matanya menelusuri daftar minuman di menu kemudian dengan mantap memilih satu-satunya minuman yang ia sukai dalam menu tersebut. "Aku akan memesan segelas _Rosĕ_."

"Kau suka _zinfandel_ putih?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tak suka minuman yang terlalu keras kecuali kalau aku sedang stress atau ketika aku sudah terlalu mabuk. Biasanya aku akan memesan _wine_ atau _champagne_ atau sesuatu yang _fruity_." Ia tersenyum datar, setidaknya ia berkata jujur.

"_Oh I see_. Aku tidak pernah menemukan seseorang yang begitu menyukai _Zinfandel_ putih sepertiku."

"Kau serius?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yep. Semua temanku mengatakan bahwa aku terlalu '_girly_' karena lebih memilih _wine_ daripada _beer_." Seorang _waiter_ menghampiri meja mereka, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Antonio kemudian menanyakan minuman apa yang ingin mereka minum malam ini "Bisakah kita minta sebotol _rosĕ_ dan dua gelas kosong? Terima kasih."

"Tentu saja, tuan. Dan ngomong-ngomong, teman kencan anda terlihat sangat tampan malam ini." Ucapnya sebelum berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang merona merah.

"Lihat? Kau terlihat mengagumkan!" puji Chanyeol lagi sebelum menelusuri menu pembuka.

"Yah, kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada teman-temanku. Zitao dan Luhan membantuku memilih pakaian ini."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, menatap Baekhyun melalui bulu matanya. "Kau tak perlu pakaian yang bagus untuk terlihat mengagumkan." Ucapnya lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Antonio kembali dengan sebotol _wine_ dan dua gelas kosong di tangannya, meletakkannya manis di atas meja. "Siap untuk memesan?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang meletakkan buku menunya di atas meja. "Aku siap. Kau bisa memilih makanan pembuka yang kau mau. Aku tak tahu harus memilih apa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Chanyeol tersenyum balik.

* * *

Satu jam setelahnya, kedua laki-laki tersebut tampak sibuk menghabiskan makan malam terbaik yang pernah Baekhyun alami. Mereka berbagi _tomato and basil bruschettas_ dengan irisan _bacon_ di atasnya untuk makanan pembuka dan mengenal satu sama lain lebih baik dengan _filet mignon_ beserta pasta dengan udang besar dan saus bombai.

Sekarang, mereka mengakhiri makan malam mereka dengan _tiramisu, strawberry cheesecake_, dan juga segelas _wine_.

Baekhyun menyendok sesendok besar _tiramisu_ dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya, menikmati rasa kue tersebut. "Ya tuhan. Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati _three course meal_ seperti ini. Tak apalah jika kumakan dessertnya."

Chanyeol mengunyah kuenya pelan sebelum menalannya. "Kenapa?"

"Perusahaan menginginkanku berdiet. Sebenarnya aku terlalu banyak makan _junk food_." Ucapnya sembari memasukkan sesendok penuh tiramisu lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Lucu sekali. Kau adalah orang terkurus yang pernah aku lihat. Dan jika kau ingin diet, seharusnya kau menyisakan satu hari dalam seminggu untuk memakan apapun makanan yang kau mau. Hal tersebut membuat seluruh proses dapat ditahan." Jelas Chanyeol. "Itu berhasil untukku."

"Hmm" Baekhyun mendengung. "Kurasa hari Sabtu bisa berhasil bagiku." Ia melahap sesuap _dessert_ lagi.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum meletakkan garpunya kembali ke meja, selesai dengan _cheesecake_nya. "Kau mau _final toast_?"

"Boleh." Baekhyun menyetujuinya.

"Apakah kau bersenang-senang malam ini?" tanya Chanyeol sembari membuka penyumbat botol, mengisi ulang gelas mereka.

"Aku benar-benar bersenang-senang. Kencan kita tak terasa seperti kencan pertama." Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar. Ia tak merasa canggung ataupun malu lagi terhadap Chanyeol. Ia menyukainya.

Sangat menyukainya.

"Well, senang mendengarnya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sebuah cengiran di wajahnya ketika ia memberikan Baekhyun segelas _wine_ dan mengangkat gelas miliknya. "Untuk malam-malam kita selanjutnya." Mereka mendentingkan gelas masing-masing kemudian meneguk _wine_ mereka. Sembari meletakkan kembali gelasnya, ia berkata pada Baekhyun, "Lanjutkanlah, habiskan _dessert_mu, aku akan mengurusi billnya."

"Oh tidak. Biarkan aku ikut membayar!" Baekhyun bergegas mengeluarkan dompetnya. Chanyeol menghentikannya ketika ia baru saja akan mengambil kartunya, meletakkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Laki-laki yang lain terpaku.

"Tak usah." Ujar Chanyeol. "Ini kencan pertama kita dan akulah yang mengajak_mu_ keluar. Jadi biarkan aku yang traktir."

Baekhyun hendak membantah sebelum ia melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tak perlu melakukannya. "Baiklah." Ucapnya sembari mengembalikan kartu tersebut kembali ke dompetnya dan segera memasukkannya kembali ke dalam sakunya.

"Bagus." Puji Chanyeol sebelum memanggil Antonio untuk membayar makanan mereka.

* * *

Perjalanan pulang ke apartemen Baekhyun terasa cukup hening dengan suara radio yang memutar musik R&B dan juga percakapan kecil yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Setelah mereka sampai di gedung apartemen, Chanyeol segera memarkir mobilnya di depan sedangkan Baekhyun menyempatkan waktunya untuk melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melingkari tubuhnya, mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol akan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu untuknya. Sebuah tangan meraih tangan kecilnya dan Baekhyun menyambutnya malu-malu. Chanyeol membantunya keluar dengan lembut; setelah mereka berdua keluar, ia menutup pintu mobilnya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun, dan sejujurnya, Baekhyun tak ingin ia melepasnya.

Tangan besar Chanyeol menutupi tangan mungil, dan lebih lembutnya dan ia dengan mudah dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti tangannya dengan sentuhan Chanyeol. Ia memberanikan dirinya sendiri untuk melangkah satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Aku bersenang-senang malam ini." Ucapnya rendah. "Apa menurutmu kita bisa pergi berkencan lagi lain kali?"

Baekhyun tersipu untuk kesekian kalinya dan segera mengingat-ingat jadwalnya minggu ini. Ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol, tatapan si jangkung tampak memohon. "Bagaimana kalau hari Jum'at? Kau tahu, pembukaan show temanku, Jongdae, akan diadakan hari itu dan kurasa ia mengharapkan kehadiranku pada pertunjukkan perdananya. Ia memberikan dua tiket pada beberapa temannya. Maksudku, jika kau mau."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan Baekhyun mendapati dirinya semakin mencintai suara tersebut. "Jum'at terdengar bagus." Chanyeol mengambil langkah mundur sembari menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Apa aku sudah bilang kalau kau terlihat mengagumkan malam ini?"

Baekhyun terkikih. "Ya, bahkan lebih dari satu kali." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum, menarik dirinya sedikit mundur dari Chanyeol hanya untuk membuat si jangkung menariknya mendekat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi, kau terlihat mengagumkan... cantik sebenarnya." Suaranya perlahan menghilang seiring dengan tiap kata yang ia lontarkan. Ia mengangkat tangan Baekhyun kemudian menciumnya singkat. "Dan kau punya tangan yang indah." Tambahnya.

Baekhyun memukul bahu si jangkung lucu. "Norak." Ujarnya. Ia mendongak menatap penjaga pintu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua sambil tersenyum geli. "Well, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa hari Jum'at kalau begitu?"

"Jum'at." Ucap Chanyeol sembari mengangguk mantap. "Hubungi saja aku dan katakan jam berapa pertunjukkan temanmu dimulai, lalu aku akan kemari untuk menjemputmu."

"Okay, selamat malam Chanyeol." Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dari tangannya.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun." Balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memberikannya sebuah senyuman singkat sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen, sentuhan Chanyeol masih dapat dirasakannya, membuat tangannya merasakan sensasi-sensasi menggelitik.


	4. Chapter 4

Sekitar pukul 11 pagi di hari Minggu, Kyungsoo berjalan menelusuri toko anggur dalam diam, matanya menjelajah label-label botol wine seiring dengan pencariannya akan anggur yang ia inginkan. Ia kehabisan stok _pinot noir_ di rumah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi membeli beberapa dan berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum bertemu dengan Baekhyun untuk pesta minum teh mereka sore ini.

Sayangnya, Baekhyun terjebak di dalam studio hari ini, mempersiapkan perilisan album barunya, yang artinya Kyungsoo harus menunggu untuk mendengar cerita kencan temannya itu. Jadi ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bersabar, tahu bahwa penantiannya akan terbayar.

"Mari kita lihat…_ Zinfandel, chardonnay, shiraz-Ah! Pinot Noir_." Gumam Kyungsoo sembari mengambil sebotol _King Estate_, mempelajari stiker dan labelnya sebelum menggegam leher botol tersebut dengan hati-hati dan melihat sekeliling toko, memeriksa apakah ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan atau butuhkan ketika ia menyadari kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya.

Membalikkan badannya, ia ingin memukul tubuhnya dengan bodoh.

"Apa kau yakin ini bukan 'murni kebetulan' lagi?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu, kebanyakan orang saling bertukar sapa dengan mengatakan 'hai' atau 'halo' atau mungkin 'apa kabar'" ucap Jongin sembari meraih tangannya untuk mengambil sebotol merlot wine dari raknya.

"Well kalau begitu, kita tidak seperti kebanyakan orang, kan?"

Jongin menatapnya dengan sebuah garis tersungging pada bibirnya. "Kurasa tidak." Ucapnya sebelum berjalan ke arah yang berlainan dengan postur malas dan rileks.

Kyungsoo tampak ragu-ragu selama beberapa saat, ada sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia lontarkan dari mulutnya. Ayolah, Kyung, lakukan saja. Ini saatnya.. hal terburuk yang dapat ia lakukan adalah menolakmu. Lagipula, siapa peduli jika ia menolak?

"Jongin?" panggilnya.

Sang model berbalik dan menunggunya berbicara lagi.

"Umm…" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Maukah kau uh- maukahkaupergikepentasmusikalbersamakujumatnanti?" 

Jongin menatapnya bingung. "Well, aku tak tahu kau ngomong apa." Ucapnya sembari terkikih. "Bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

Wajah Kyungsoo merona merah, matanya melebar. "Maukah kau," Ia memulai dengan pelan, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk bernafas. "Pergi ke pentas musical bersamaku hari jumat nanti?"

Jongin berkedip, pikirannya langsung kosong ketika Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. "Kau mengajakku kencan?"

Kyungsoo berubah kaku. "Tentu saja tidak!" ia segera menyangkal anggapan tersebut, berharap Jongin luluh dengan aktingnya. "Hari itu adalah pembukaan pementasan temanku Jongdae dan aku ingin mengajak seseorang pergi bersamaku. Jongdae memberikan dua tiker gratis kepada semua teman dekatnya."

"Dan kau ingin pergi denganku? Kau yakin ini bukan kencan?"

"Tidak, ini bukan kencan. Pikirkan saja itu sebagai, uh, a proses 'mengenalmu lebih baik'"

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya. "Jadi ini kencan?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Dengar, kau mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak aku akan memberikan tiket gratis ini ke orang lain."

Pria yang lain menatap ke arahnya sebelum memberikan sebuah sengiran mungil. "Tentu." Ucap Jongin. "Aku sangat senang bisa mengawalimu ke pemestasan itu. Dimana tempatnya?"

"Teater Broadway dan kau bukan pengawalku." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada tajam.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, jam berapa pementasan itu dimulai dan apa kau mau aku menjemputmu?" tanya Jongin, mengabaikan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kyungsoo.

Pria yang lain berpikir sejenak. "Um, kau bisa langsung bertemu denganku disana. Pementasan dimulai sekitar pukul 7:45"

Jongin mengangguk. "Kedengarannya seperti sebuah rencana." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Jadi, sampai bertemu hari jumat?"

"Jumat." Jongin mengkonfirmasi. Ia berbalik untuk pergi, namun kemudian ia berbalik lagi untuk melihat Kyungsoo. "Oh dan Kyungsoo, kalau kau ingin pergi kencan denganku, jujur saja."

"T-tapi, ini bukan kencan!" Untuk siapa sebenarnya ia ingin bersikeras mengenai hal ini? Dirinya atau Jongin?

Lagipula sekarang hal tersebut sudah tak penting lagi. Jongin sudah berada jauh darinya, bersiul-siul sembari mengeluarkan seringai saat ia kembali mengabaikan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Madeline adalah tempat minum teh yang sangat mahal di daerah _fifth avenue_. The dituangkan ke dalam secangkir emas, beige, putih, silver, dan abu-abu samar yang menghiasi cangkirnya. Baekhyun membuat pengecualian akan kebenciannya pada tempat-tempat mewah untuk Madelaine karena sandwich, cake, teh, dan terkadang cocktail sangat enak untuk dinikmati.

Makanan dan atmosfernyalah yang membawa orang masuk dan harganya membuat beberapa orang tetap berada di luar.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun duduk di dekat jendela, kandil kristal tergantung di atas mereka saat langit mulai berubah menjadi gelap.

Mereka telah mengajak Luhan untuk bergabung bersama mereka namun laki-laki itu menolak dengan halus. Jadwal Luhan sedang padat akhir-akhir ini, koleksi terbarunya akan segera dirilis dan ia membutuhkan sebanyak-banyaknya waktu yang ia bisa dapatkan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya menyuarakan pengertian mereka dan mendoakan laki-laki itu supaya beruntung.

Seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka, membawa sebuah nampan dengan hati-hati sebelum meletakkan dua gelas mimosas di hadapan mereka. Ia membungkuk singkat sebelum berjalan menjauhi mereka.

Kyungsoo meraih salah satu gelas cocktail dihadapannya. "So, hampir setiap headline website dan tabloid selebriti berisikan 'Penyanyi Baekhyun Byun ditemukan sedang makan malam dengan seorang pria misterius.'" Ucap Kyungsoo sembari meneguk cocktailnya. "Sebenarnya mereka mendapatkan hal tersebut di waktu yang tepat." Gumamnya, lidahnya merasakan rasa pahit alkohol yang ia sukai.

Baekhyun meraih gelas yang lain dan mencoba minuman tersebut untuk dirinya. Menyeka bibirnya sekali, ia mengangguk setuju. "Mereka melakukannya… Tapi ya, aku tahu tentang headline itu. Hell, aku bahkan tidak tahu ada orang berkamera di sekitar kami. Dan yang benar saja, kencan kami itu baru kemarin malam! Bagaimana orang-orang bisa segera mengetahuinya?" serunya. "Apa rahasia mereka, Kyungsoo?"

Pria yang lain hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil meneguk mimosanya lagi. "Aku tak menulis cerita itu, Baek. Aku hanya membenahinya."

"Terserahlah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya. "Lagipula, semalam Chanyeol bersikap seperti seorang gentleman dan kau bahkan tak akan mengiranya." Ucapnya sembari berganti meminum tehnya, dengan menggunakan sebuah jepitan kecil, ia memasukkan dua buah kubik gula ke dalam cangkir sebelum mengaduknya.

"Dia berbuat apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari meraih tangannya untuk mengambil sandwich ham yang tergeletak manis pada rak penyaji tiga tingkat di tengah meja.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Ia membukakan pintu untukku, menarikkan sebuah kursi untukku, memujiku semalaman, mencium punggung tanganku, dan sebagainya. Ibunya membesarkannya dengan baik, aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu padamu." Semburnya sebelum menyesap tehnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Wow. Kau terdengar seperti gadis remaja."

"Well Soo, aku tak pernah mendapati seseorang berbuat gentle padamu." Ia memberikannya sebuah tatapan tajam. "Lagipula, aku bersenang-senang. Ia lucu dan gampang diajak bicara."

"Dan aku bahagia untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah ia menghabiskan sandwichnya. "Jadi apakah kalian merencanakan kencan kedua?"

"Yep. Aku mengundangnya untuk datang ke pementasan Jongdae Jumat depan." Jawab Baekhyun sembari meraih potongan sandwich terakhir, membuat Kyungsoo menyesal.

Alis Kyungsoo berkerut saat ia mengangkat cangkirnya, bau harum black tea yang baru saja diteduh menghangatkan tubuhnya "Pementasan itu? Baek, kau tahu aku juga akan ada disana, kan?"

"Tentu saja." Ucapnya sembari menggigit potongan sandwich tersebut. "Semua orang yang kita kenal akan ada disana. Mmm, dan aku tak tahu apa masalahnya." Kunyah, kunyah, dan telan. "Kau harus mencari teman kencan."

Kyungsoo terpaku selama beberapa saat sebelum bergerak lagi, jepitan di tangannya menjatuh sekubik gula ke dalam cangkirnya. "Tidak terima kasih" ucapnya sebelum mengaduk pemanis tersebut. Ia menolak untuk memberitahu Baekhyun tentang dirinya dan Jongin. rasanya tidak adil bagi pria yang lebih tua, dengan melihat bagaimana ia menceritakan semua detail kencannya kemarin malam namun ia merasa sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat.

"Aku tak masalah hanya pergi dengan Jongdae." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengangkat cangkir tersebut ke bibirnya.

"Terserah kau saja."

Keheningan menghinggapi mereka sebelum Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bersenda gurau sedikit, berharap bisa mengubah topik.

"Kau tahu, _old sport_, kau selalu bilang bahwa kau membenci tempat-tempat mewah namun disinilah kita, New York, menyesap teh dari cangkir porselin China dan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mampu menghabiskan 50 dollar hanya untuk membeli camilan." Ujarnya, suara kekehan ringan keluar dari mulutnya saat ia meraih tangannya untuk mengambil sepotong _cake coffee marble_ di rak paling atas.

Baekhyun mengerang. "Dengar Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau adalah seorang editor dan seorang kutu buku sastra dan penggemar The Great Gatsby, tapi tolong jangan bersikap seperti orang tahun 1920an denganku." Ia menatap saat Kyungsoo tengah mengunyah cakenya, ekspresi geli terpancar di wajahnya. "Dan jangan panggil aku old sport, itu membuatku merasa… tidak muda." Ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan tertegun.

Kyungsoo hanya terkikih lembut. "Hey, bayangkan kalau kita hidup di tahun 1920? Kau tahu, _flapper girl_, surat-WWI-"

"Larangan menjual minuman keras." Ucapnya tegas. "Kalau kita hidup di tahun 1920, _hell_, aku tak akan menjadi seorang penyanyi, aku akan menjadi penyelendup minuman keras. Begitu juga denganmu!" seru Baekhyun sedang Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari meraih tangannya untuk mengambil cream puff.

"Aku benar-benar akan menjadi penyelendup minuman keras." Ucapnya setuju sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk mengunyah macaroonnya, menelannya dengan tehnya yang telah dingin.

* * *

_**5 Mei 2015**_

_Apakah aku baru saja mengajak kencan tuan misterius?_

_Kenapa, ya aku melakukannya. Aku yang duluan mengajaknya. (Walaupun aku tidak mengakui padanya bahwa ini adalah sebuah kencan.)_

_Tampaknya ia hanya mengikuti arusnya dengan mudah._

_Tapi beneran, apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Apa yang aku katakan pada diriku sendiri dan kalian tentang berhati-hati? Well, semua itu baru saja terlempar keluar melalui jendela._

_Kami akan pergi melihat pementasan yang temanku, Jongdae Kim (Kau tahu, artis broadway itu) tampilkan. Aku tak tahu kenapa namun aku benar-benar gugup. Aku sudah lama tidak berkencan dan hal itu membuatku sedikit canggung ketika orang-orang membahas masalah percintaan denganku. Pekerjaanku selalu menyita kebanyakan waktuku dan aku tahu hal tersebut tak dapat diterima oleh beberapa orang, tapi hey, aku punya tagihan untuk dibayar dan hal-hal yang harus kukerjakan layaknya setiap orang di dunia ini. (Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya pekerjaan lain selain blogging. Ada beberapa orang yang masih belum mengetahuinya.)_

_Tapi lagi-lagi, untuk beberapa alasan, aku mendapati ada hal yang berbeda dengan pria ini. ini bukan cinta (Sh*t, __**terlalu**__ cepat untuk itu) namun sebuah perasaan pengertian yang aneh. Aku merasa bahwa ia sadar bahwa aku tak bisa terus-terusan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dan aku bukanlah tipe orang yang mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain sebelum diriku sendiri setiap waktu, namun ia rela menerimanya. Sebut saja aku gila tapi aku memang merasakannya._

_Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi mengenai hal ini jadi mari kita ubah topiknya._

_Untuk kalian yang tidak tinggal di bawah batu, kalian pasti tahu bahwa Baekhyun ditemukan di sebuah restaurant dekat Lexington Avenue dengan seorang pria misterius._

_Well, kalian benar._

_Pria misterius akan segera menjadi 'tuan'nya Baekhyun (Well, panggil saja dia tuan sampai kalian mengetahui namanya, okay?)_

_Aku bertemu Baekhyun untuk sebuah pesta minum teh dan dia bilang bahwa dia bersenang-senang dan mereka sedang merencanakan sebuah kencan kedua. Whoa, aku melihat sebuah percintaan yang indah bersemi di kejauhan. _

_Rupanya, pria ini merupakan seorang gentleman bagi Baek, tapi aku berani bersumpah demi Tuhan, jika ia menyakiti perasaan Baek kecilku dengan cara apapun, aku akan mengebirinya dan melempar penisnya ke laut._

_Wow. Bagaimana kita bisa sampai kesitu?_

_Aku bersumpah, aku tidak mabuk._

_Postingan ini akan tampak lebih berantakan jika aku mabuk._

_Lagipula, aku harus pergi! Pekerjaanku tengah meraung-raung minta dikerjakan sekarang._

_Kuharap kalian semua mengalami hari yang baik, __Happy Cinco de Mayo dan sekarang, aku pamit._

_**With Love,**_

_**D.O.**_

* * *

_**Jumat**_

_**10 Mei 2015**_

_**7:10**_

_Minggu ini berjalan lebih cepat dari yang Kyungsoo perkirakan._

_Ia diam-diam berharap atasannya akan memberikan beberapa tugas dan artikel untuk dikerjakan, sebuah laporan, apapun yang ia bisa gunakan sebagai alasan untuk tidak pergi ke pementasan ini. Namun sisi tidak egois dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi untuk Jongdae, dan lagipula Jongin ada disampingnya agar ia tidak merasa kesepian._

Yeah. Itu alasannya.

Ia mengenakan jeans hitam dengan batu akik menghiasinya dan sebuah atasan gelap dan sebuah pelengkap, jaket jean abu-abu. Orang-orang selalu berkomentar tentang gaya penampilan Kyungsoo, ia terlalu banyak menggunakan warna abu-abu dan hitam, yang mana adalah warna yang hampir memenuhi isi lemarinya, ditambah beberapa kemeja bercorak. ("Kelihatannya kau akan mengadakan sebuah fashion show pemakaman setiap hari" hal itulah yang selalu dikatakan Baekhyun.) Namun Kyungsoo tak pernah memperdulikan pendapat orang-orang. Ia selalu merasa warna-warna cerah itu mengganggu, pengecualian untuk beberapa kali.

Berlari ke arah dapur, ia memastikan bahwa mangkuk anjing sekali, memastikan bahwa Max punya persedian air dan makanan yang cukup. Menimang anjing tersebut untuk berpamitan, ia berjalan dengan cepat ke jalan masuk apartemennya dan segera memakai sepatunya.

_Dompet, Ponsel, Kunci, Tiket, Permen karet_…

Hal itulah yang ia butuhkan. Bernafas cepat, ia meneriakkan, "Bye Max! berkelakuanlah yang baik!" Anjing corgie itu menggonggong dari arah ruang keluarga. Dan dengan itu, ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dan mengunci pintu apartemnnya.

Ia memakai elevator untuk turun dan mendapatkan taxi dari lobby apartemennya.

"Mau kemana kita, bocah?" tanya sang supir, bau rokok merayapi mobil tersebut.

"Tolong ke teater Broadway."

"Broadway. Kau mau menonton pementasan?" Tanya sang supir santai sembari membawa mobil tersebut melaju ke jalanan.

"Ya, salah satu temanku membintanginya."

* * *

Perjalanan menuju teater lancar dan cepat, membuat Kyungsoo lega saat ia memberikan sang supir segepok uang.

Tapi itu berarti ia harus pergi mencari Jongin. _Ugh_.

Hal itu juga tak butuh waktu lama. Saat Kyungsoo berjalan menerobos kerumunan orang di teater, ia mendapati pria yang ia cari tengah bersandar pada dinding abu-abu gedung tersebut dengan ponsel di tangannya. Ia mengenakan skinny jeans hitam dengan dibalut t-shirt baseball biru, biru tua, dan hitam dan sepasang hight tops kulit converse. Rambutnya tampak lembut dan lemas, disisir kesamping seperti biasa.

Rasanya aneh bagi Kyungsoo melihat Jongin terlihat… _normal_. Ia telah sangat terbiasa dengan "Model Jongin" sampai-sampai ia melupakan laki-laki muda dibawah pakaian mewah dan seringai bodoh. Entah bagaimana, Kyungsoo lebih menyukai Jongin yang ini.

Pikirannya terbuyarkan ketika ia mendapati ponselnya bordering. Setelah mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong, ia memeriksa siapa yang menelepon, ia menaikkan alisnya ketika mengetahui siapa yang menelepon, _Jongin_.

Daripada mengangkat panggilannya, ia lanjut berjalan sampai ia berhenti di hadapan Jongin. "Aku ada disini sedari tadi." Ucapnya.

Jongin hanya mencerca. "Seharusnya kau datang lebih awal. Aku pikir kau akan kabur dariku. Ini sudah pukul 7:50."

"Tadi macet dan bukan aku yang melakukannya." Jawab Kyungsoo gelisah, menyadari jawaban yang sebenarnya. "Lagipula," ia merogoh dompetnya, mengeluarkan dua buah tiket yang terjepit di antara nota dan uang kemudian menyerahkan salah satu ke Jongin. "Ini tiketnya."

"Keren. Mau mencari tempat duduk?"

"Yah, ayo."

* * *

Jongdae telah mempersiapkan tempat untuk teman-temannya di _mezzanine_. Jongin dan Kyungsoo menempati tempat duduk tepat dibelakang pagar pembatas. Mereka duduk memperhatikan ketika orang-orang mulai masuk dan mencari kuris mereka masing-masing. Terlihat jelas bahwa Jongdae berusaha keras untuk menempatkan semua temannya di mezzanine.

Ia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati Joonmyeon duduk di belakang sendiri dengan ponsel di tangan. Yixing duduk di sebelah Minseok, mereka berada satu baris di kanan belakang Kyungsoo dan Jongin. seorang perempuan duduk di sebelah sisi lain Yixing, menggenggam tangannya saat mereka bercengkrama, tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Ia terkikih ketika Minseok pindah satu kursi lebih jauh dari mereka.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya. "Tak ada." Ia menoleh ke arah lain ketika orang-orang mulai berdatangan kembali. Ia mendapati Kris dan Zitao turun ke arah mereka, Luhan dan Sehun mengikuti di belakang, pasti mereka datang bersama.

Tiba-tiba, hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya dan ia merasakan adanya pergerakan mendadak di sebelah Kyungsoo, dan ketika ia menoleh ke arah kirinya, Baekhyun berada di sebelahnya, wajah datar, kaki disilangkan dan tangan terkepal di pangkuannya. Di sebelah Baekhyun terdapat Chanyeol yang melambaikan tangannya dan menyapa Jongin. Kedua orang tersebut bersandar di kurisnya sembari bercengkrama, mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang ada di tengah.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahuku?" Tanya Baekhyun tenang.

Kyungsoo memandangnya sekilas. "Segera."

"Seberapa segera?"

"Sesegera mungkin." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Baek, aku sudah bilang padanya ini bukan kencan."

"Tapi ini kencan!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengakuinya sekarang." Jelas Kyungsoo. "Aku akan menceritakannya padamu besok."

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kau benar. Aku masih harus memaksamu walau kau tak ingin menceritakannya." Lampu di dalam teater mulai berubah suram ketika pembicaraan mereka berakhir. Chanyeol dan Jongin menatap ke depan, memperhatikan ketika cahaya lampu mulai menyoroti panggung. Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya pada Chanyeol.

Ia menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Jangan bercumbu di sebelahku."

"Oh, diamlah." Baekhyun mengerang, namun ia tertawa lembut.

Tak lama kemudian, permainan orchestra dimulai, suara musik mulai mengeras dan mengeras. Tirai mulai terbuka lalu munculah Jongdae. Ia mulai bernyanyi dan Kyungsoo mulai larut ke dalam alunan musik serta aroma parfum Jongdae. Tanpa sadar ia bergerak mendekat.

* * *

Pementasannya benar-benar mengagumkan.

Jongdae sangat cocok memerankan karakter pahlawan yang tragis, scene terakhir menunjukkan bagaimana ia sekarat di lengan sang kekasih saat ia menyanyikan kalimat terakhirnya pada gadis itu.

Ketika tirai tertutup, semua penonton berdiri dan bertepuk tangan saat para pemain muncul dengan bergandengan tangan dan membungkuk ke arah penonton.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali tinggal dan melihat Jongdae di belakang panggung, namun melihat banyaknya orang yang berbondong-bondong keluar membuatnya memikirkan kembali niatannya. Pada akhirnya, ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk pergi melihat Jongdae keesokan harinya. Ia mencengkram bahu Baekhyun saat mereka berjalan dengan susah payah untuk keluar.

Segera setelah mereka keluar, Baekhyun mengingatkan Kyungsoo bahwa mereka mempunyai pembicaraan serius besok sebelum pergi bersama Chanyeol, jemari mereka bertautan dan Kyungsoo tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain tersenyum dan menarik nafas panjang melihat mereka.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada semua temannya, ia berniat untuk pergi dan menelepon taxi ketika ia menyadari bahwa Jongin masih berdiri di sampingnya. Lampu kuning yang terpancar dari jalan masuk serta cahaya terang diatas mengiluminasinya melawan gelapnya malam. Ia tampak hampir sempurna. Kyungsoo mendengar suara kebisingan New York memudar dan semuanya tampak kabur kecuali Jongin. Rasanya seluruh dunia di sekitar mereka berjalan lambat dan mereka ada di tengah-tengahnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?"

Membuyarkan lamunannya, Kyungsoo panik. _Apa-apaan tadi itu?!_ "Yeah?" ucapnya parau.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Itu lebih seperti pertanyaan daripada jawaban."

_Well, sialan dia_. "A-Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit terusikkan. Itu saja." Ujarnya cepat.

Jongin tetap mengangkat alisnya sebelum mengubah topik. "Ngomong-ngomong, mau kuantar? Mobilku kuparkirkan dekat sini."

"Oh tidak, tidak usah! Aku akan menggunakan taksi saja." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh perjuangan. Setelah lamunan kecilnya tadi, hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan adalah berada di mobil yang sama dengan Jongin.

"Tak masuk akal. Kenapa kau harus menunggu taksi?" Ia menawarkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. "Ayolah. Aku akan membawamu pulang dengan aman. Aku berjanji."

Kyungsoo menatap tangan tersebut hingga ke pemiliknya, menghitung setiap gerakannya dengan hati-hati. Apa yang membuatnya berkata, "Baiklah, ayo.", Tak akan ada yang tahu jawabannya.

Ia masih merenungkan pilihannya lima menit kemudian ketika kedua laki-laki itu berada di dalam _sapphire blue Aston Martin Vantage S _milik Jongin yang melaju melewati Central park, musik jazz mengalun pelan melalui speaker.

"Pementasannya cukup mengagumkan." Jongin membuka pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Benar. Jongdae benar-benar berbakat."

"Aku setuju. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku."

Pria yang lain mengedikkan bahu. "Terserahlah." Ucapnya pelan, diam-diam menyampaikan terima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkan kegelapan untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Apa kau pikir kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi lain kali?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau akan membiarkanku mengajakmu kencan lain kali? Kencan sungguhan kali ini?" tanya Jongin, matanya terfokus pada jalanan. "Kau tahu, satu kencan yang rela kau akui kali ini."

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya, melamun. "U-um aku tidak tahu. Kau masih mau?"

"Tentu aku masih mau. Kenapa juga aku bertanya jika aku tidak mau?" ucapnya jelas sebelum melembutkan nada bicaranya. "Dengar, aku tahu kita tidak bertemu di saat yang tepat namun aku ingin menjalin sebuah hubungan denganmu. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" mereka sudah hampir tiba di apartemen Kyungsoo.

Mulut Kyungsoo terasa kering. _Hal inilah yang telah kau tunggu akhir-akhir ini, kan Soo? Kenapa kau tak mengambil kesempatan ini? Kau bisa bilang kalau kau akan mencoba jika hal-hal berjalan seperti seharusnya.. Ini saatnya kau melempar kehati-hatianmu keluar jendela_.

"Kau tahu?" ujarnya sembari menatap Jongin. "Aku rasa aku akan menerima tawaranmu."

Jongin mencuri pandang ke arahnya sekilas, matanya melebar melebihi piring cawan sebelum kembali memfokuskan diri ke jalan. "Kau serius?"

_Apa kau benar-benar serius, Kyungsoo?_ "Ya." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kau ingin pergi minum kopi atau semacamnya?"

Jongin masih terlihat sedikit shock sebelum mengatakan, "Ya, ya tentu saja. Kapan kau senggang?"

"Aku tak harus berada di kantor sampai pukul satu di hari Selasa. Bagaimana kalau di Mocha jam 10 pagi? Kau tahu, toko yang ada di Easth 70th Street?"

"yeah, aku pernah kesana beberapa kali. Selasa kedengarannya sempurna." Ia tampak berseri-seri ketika ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan apartemen Kyungsoo, penjaga pintu berdiri di depan seperti biasa. "Jadi, kali ini adalah sebuah kencan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali. "Ini kencan. Sungguhan kali ini." Kemudian Jongin hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. "Terima kasih tumpangannya."

"Tak masalah. Selamat malam!"

"Malam." Kyungsoo memberikannya sebuah senyuman singkat sebelum keluar dari mobil. Ia hampir saja masuk ke dalam apartemen ketika Jongin membuka kaca jendela mobilnya dan berteriak,

"Kyungsoo!" pria yang dipanggil berbalik ke arahnya. "Terima kasih!" teriaknya sebelum melaju pergi.

Kyungsoo hanya melambaikan tangannya canggung sebelum berlari masuk apartemen, mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang melintas.

* * *

Pada Sabtu pagi, Kyungsoo bangun karena suara dering ponselnya. Mengerang dengan keras, ia menggerakkan tangannya ke sekitar laci di dalam kegelapan sebelum meraih alat menyebalkan tersebut dan menekan tombol hijau di atasnya.

"Hello?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sengau dan tampak jelas bahwa ia kurang tidur. Di suatu tempat di ranjang, Max mengubah posisi tidurnya, anjing tersebut terlihat terganggu selama beberapa saat oleh dering ponsel Kyungsoo.

Sebuah suara yang sangat energetik menjawab panggilannya. "Kyungsoooooooooo!"

Meringis, Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinganya selama beberapa saat. "Baekhyun." Ia mengerang gelisah saat ia melihat jam alarmnya. "Ini masih pukul enam pagi. Di hari Sabtu disaat aku tidak ada pekerjaan untuk dilakukan."

"Aku tahu. Aku tak bisa tidur." Pria yang lain menjawab di seberang, mengabaikan semua rutukan Kyungsoo.

"Dan kenapa kau harus menggangguku?"

"Well, lagipula kau akan meneleponku nanti jadi aku rasa aku akan mengambil keputusan untuk meneleponmu lebih dulu." Ucap Baekhyun terlalu riang.

Mengerang sekali lagi, Kyungsoo menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam ke dalam selimut abu-abunya. Hal ini akan benar-benar menyeretnya.

* * *

Untungnya, Kyungsoo berhasil memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Baekhyun pada jam delapan pagi, setelah bercengkrama selama dua jam, menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Jongin. Setelah itu, ia berjanji akan terus memberitahu Baekhyun jika sesuatu yang besar terjadi antara dirinya dengan si model.

_Yang benar saja, kenapa aku berteman dengannya?_

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo dapat melakukan aktifitas paginya seperti biasa. Menarik tubuhnya sendiri dari atas ranjang, ia pergi ke dapur untuk memberi makan Max sebelum pergi mandi dan menggosok giginya. Lalu, setelah mengenakan celana training, sweater, dan juga sneakers, ia mengajak Max berjalan-jalan pagi.

Udaranya masih sejuk, matahari mulai naik ketika orang-orang mulai mengawali aktifitasnya. Central Park terlihat ramai dengan para pejogging dan orang-orang yang membawa anjing mereka jalan-jalan seperti dirinya. Ada beberapa orang yang melakukan yoga di tengah lapangan, matrass mereka terlihat kontras dengan warna rumput.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Kyungsoo membeli secangkir kopi di Dunkin' Donuts terdekat sebelum berjalan pulang ke rumah. Setelah sampai di dalam gedung, ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil surat-surat yang masuk. Membuka kotak baja kecil miliknya dengan sedikit usaha, ia menyelubungi tiap-tiap amplop yang ada disana, pengikat anjing ada di pergelangan tangannya sedangkan Max duduk manis di dekat kakinya.

"Tagihan, tagihan, tagihan, tagihan lagi, ikl- apa ini?" ia bergumam sendiri. terdapat sekotak amplop hitam di antara surat tagihan dan iklan dengan selembar kupon gratis makan yang bertuliskan nama serta alamatnya di tinta putih. Setelah menutup dan mengunci kotak suratnya, Kyungsoo menggenggam kunci apartemennya dan menggunakan elevator untuk naik.

Segera setelah mereka sampai di dalam, dengan cepat ia mengisi mangkuk Max sebelum kembali berjalan menuju tumpukan surat di meja kopi. Surat tagihan itu bisa menunggu sebentar…

Membuka amplop hitam itu dengan hati-hati, ia mengeluarkan selembar kartu berwarna vanilla. Dicetak dengan tinta hitam, di bagian depan kartu tersebut adalah isi pesannya.

_**Untuk Kyungsoo Do**__,_

_Kau diundang untuk menghadiri Masquerade Ball untuk merayakan peluncuran koleksi "Black pearl" terbaru merek fashion Luhan, EXO-Men pada hari Sabtu, 25 Mei. Perayaan akan dimulai pada pukul 7:00PM dan berakhir pada pukul 11:00PM._

_Diharap mengenakan pakaian formal dan sebuah topeng sesuai keinginanmu (Berkreasilah!)_

_Jika menghadiri, RSVP Sehun Oh._

_(212)546-8796_

_Kami mengharapkan kehadiranmu!_

_Dibawah cetakan pesan tersebut, terdapat tulisan tangan Luhan yang rapi seperti biasa dengan tinta biru._

_Kau harus datang, Kyungsoo :D Berjanjilah kau akan berpakaian yang bagus supaya member kesan! Dan juga, jangan pertanyakan logikaku. Aku sangat ingin mengadakan sebuah Masquerade Ball setelah aku menonton salah satu episode Gossip Girl ~Luhan._

"Jadi karena inilah ia sibuk.." Kyungsoo berkata pada dirinya sendiri sebelum memasukkan kartu tersebut kembali ke amplopnya.

Paling tidak sekarang ia punya alasan untuk mengenakan setelan yang ia simpan di bagian belakang lemarinya.

* * *

Well, im really sorry i couldn't manage to post this chap last week since i was sooo stress with all that damn mid-term and i was too occupied with those emazing thing and i just dont think i can see any english that moment. im so sorrry everyone, forgive me.

and for the one who request the original link, here it is gurl

www . asianfanfics story/view/510285/4/manhattan-s-elite-exo-hunhan-t aoris-baekyeol-kaisoo

remove the space and add the 'com', kay?

and di cerita ini ada beberapa kiasan yang sengaja nggak aku ubah bahasanya karena well, jadinya bakalan aneh. jadi aku memutuskan untuk menerangkannya disini.

**old sport** : itu sama aja kaya kita manggil dengan sebutan 'bro' and well, bagi kalian yang pernah nonton/baca the great gatsby kalian pasti ga bakal asing sama kalimat ini.

**flapper girl** : sebutan untuk gadis-gadis modern di jaman 1920an.

**Cinco de Mayo** : festival beer yang biasanya diadakan pada tanggal 5 Mei. festival ini kebanyakan dirayakan oleh warga Mexico yang tinggal di Amerika.

well, kurasa kalimat asingnya hanya segitu saja ya? kalau kalian menemukan kalimat asing lagi, tinggal komen aja nanti aku jelaskan c:

reviews are so much loved! ;)


End file.
